Just A Little Slice of Heaven
by Athame Kunoichi
Summary: Due to an accident, Tenten is now 5 years old! Now it's up to Neji to play babysitter until she can be changed back for good... asuming that annoying kunoichi, schemeing cadets, and a mysterious past rushing back will let him! NejTen HumorRomanceAngst
1. Hiya! I'm Tenny!

I own nothing. Except Tenny.

**Just a Little Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 1: Hiya! I'm Tenny!**

"Tsunade, are you sure this is safe?"

Tsunade smiled. "Of course I'm sure! This will take ten years off my face and body, guaranteed!"

It was a warm, sunny day in the middle of March, (the ninth, to be exact) with the first few flowers beginning to bloom in local gardens. Tsunade was particularly pleased with this day, as she had been going through old books in her grandpa's library, when she had found a book of beauty jutsus. Naturally, she had begun to read it, when she'd stumbled upon a jutsu to reverse ten years of aging. Now in her office, she was preparing to use said jutsu.

Shizune looked doubtfully at Tsunade. "I still don't think this is a good idea…"

Tsunade scoffed. "I am one of the great sannin of Konaha! I'm no more capable of messing up this jutsu than I am at placing a bad bet!" Shizune sweat dropped. _That's what I'm afraid of… _

Tsunade grinned. "Now I'll be so beautiful that that baka Jiraiya will die of blood loss. **Konaha Secret Jutsu: Birthday Wish!**"

There was a poof of smoke, and Tsunade emerged from it cackling. "YES! ETERNAL SEXINESS HERE I COME!" She ran to the bathroom to check the results while Shizune walked up to the book Tsunade had been reading from. She skimmed the directions for the jutsu, frowning at them. _This is a little too good to be true… hey, there's fine print…?…oops… this is bad. _Shizune's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shriek by Tsunade, who dashed back into the room in tears. "I undid the Henge no Jutsu… but NOTHINGS CHANGED!" Shizune flinched at the sight of a Henge-less Tsunade. "I can see that… but I think I know why…" She thrust the book in Tsunade's face. "See the fine print? This jutsu only works if it's your birthday. If it isn't the user's birthday, it affects the nearest person whose birthday it is." She looked at the clock. It's only 6:30 am, so who ever was affected probably isn't awake yet." Tsunade frowned. "I think I know whose birthday it is, but I can't remember. March 9th…hmmm… I could've sworn it was one of the genin Kunoichi… damn, I can't remember which one it is!" Shizune gasped. "If it is one of the genin, there could be some complications. This jutsu is only meant for use by people age 28 and up! If anyone under that age uses it, the side effects are disastrous! See!" Tsunade read the rest of the fine print. "Holy shit… this is bad… we better find out who's birthday it is!"

**2 hours later…**

Hyuuga Neji was trudging, through pouring rain (which had started 45 min ago), to Tenten's house, wearing a look that could make small children faint.

_I don't get it. She always meets me at the training grounds at 7. _

_But it's her birthday. She can sleep in if she wants to._

_But… well… what about my present!_

_She wasn't expecting one, now was she?_

… _Why am I arguing with myself?_

… _No idea…_

Neji looked glumly at Tenten's house, and tried to make himself more presentable before knocking on the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

… _Nothing…_

_Maybe she's a heavy sleeper?_

… _No, she's a pretty light sleeper. She has to buy lots of alarm clocks because whoever wakes her up gets a kunai to the gut… or face…_

Neji knocked again. Nothing. His brow furrowed, and he opened the gate to the back yard. He looked up at Tenten's window. "Tenten… TENTEN! WAKE UP!" He quickly ducked behind a tree and waited for a reflexive rainstorm of kunai and shuriken.

Nothing.

He sighed. _Guess I have no choice…_ _I better see what's up before Gai and Lee drop by to check on her._ He scrambled up the tree by her window and quietly dropped to her bedroom floor. He looked at the figure in Tenten's bed, noticing how… small it was? The blankets were pulled up over her head, and he slowly pulled them back to reveal-

_What the hell?_

Curled beneath the covers, was Tenten. That is to say, a very small Tenten. As in, under 3 ft tall. And while Neji stared in shock at the chibi version of his team mate, she started to stir. Neji continued to stare as she sat up and stretched like a kitten, and blinked blearily at him. "Hiya. I'm Tenny. Who're you?"

She smiled sweetly up at him, while Neji tried to make sense of what was happening. "You're… Tenten?" She smiled again, sweet as a bag of sugar. "Yup. Call me Tenny! Who're you again?" Neji snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh… Hyuuga Neji…" The girl giggled. "I'll call you Neinei-chan! Hi Neinei-chan!" She laughed, and Neji almost groaned at her childishness. Suddenly she gasped. "Quick! What day is it?" "Um…March 9th?" Tenny squealed and danced around the room. "YAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm 5! 5! 5! I'm 5, I'm 5, I'm 5…"

Now that Neji (Neinei-chan) had composed himself, he was catching on. "You're 5?" Tenny grinned. "YUP! I'm a big girl now!" She continued to dance. Neji was a little confused, to say the least.

_But today's her 15th birthday…It's like she's just… lost ten years of life…_

_Well… this is… weird…_

_You're telling me… _

Tenny continued to dance for a few more minutes while Neji tried to figure out how Tenten managed to shrink herself to age 5. Then, seemingly randomly, Tenny tripped. "Hey, who said that? Where are you? … You can't be Tenten, I'm Tenten!" Neji raised his eyebrows. "Who are you talking to? Imaginary friend?" The girl made a face at him. "No silly, Miss Kunai and Mr. Shuriken are on their honeymoon. I'm talking to the voice in my head. She says she's Tenten but she''s lying… Yes you are! LIAR LIAR PANT S ON FIRE!" Neji ran up to her. "Wait! Uh… Tenny? Can I talk to the voice? I'll ask a question and you tell me what the voice says, OK?" She nodded.

"Tenten? Is that you?"

"She says yes"

"Holy crap Tenten, what happened? How'd you end up as a five year old?"

"She says she don't know, and that she just woke up and someone else is running her body." Tenny squinted. "She wants you to do something about it. I think she's mad."

Neji sighed. "No kidding. What am I supposed to do though?"

"She says first things first, don't let me do something dumb. Second, she says Tsunade might know a way to fix it. She know everything."

Neji thought about it. "I guess that'll work…"

"She says good, and that you better make sure I have a good birthday."

Neji raised and eyebrow. "A good birthday for you, or the little voice?"

"… both… she's starting to calm down. I think she's glad you came."

Neji smiled, just a little. "Ok then… why don't we go visit Tsunade?"

In case you don't get it, Tenten's body is now 5 years old, and Tenten's stuck watching what's going on from inside her own head while her 5 year old self runs her body.

Next time: A trip to Tsunade's reveals the good news… and the bad news. And how will Neji explain this to Lee and Gai?

**R&R!**


	2. The Good, Bad, and Humiliating

Wow… I was really shocked at the good reviews. Now I'm so HAPPY! THANK YOU! I'll update as often as possible, which will (hopefully) be about every other day or so until Sept. 5th, when school starts. So until then, I'll do my best!

**R&R! I love your reviews! Arigatou!**

Obviously I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two: The good, the bad, and the humiliating**

10 minutes and several boxes of old clothes from Tenten's closet later, Neji and Tenny were ready to go venture in to the big, wonderful world to visit Tsunade. Or, at least Tenny was. She was feeling rather pretty in her dark blue mini-skirt, pink Chinese top and green poncho, and was fiddling with the pink ribbons in her hair.

"What's that?"

"Why do all those girls giggle and blush when you walk by?"

"Why do you have a buckle attached to your head-thingy?"

"Why did that pretty girl in the tan jacket run away from you?"

"Why does that kid with the pumpkin on his back look so angry?"

"Where are we?"

"Why are the girls with the blonde and pink hair fighting?"

"Who's 'Sasuke-darling'?"

"Why do you seem so tired?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Cuz you look like a prince!"

"Are we there yet?"

It was 1 ½ miles to Hokage Tower, and before they were even halfway there, Neji was pretty sure Tenny had asked more questions than Tenten did in a week.

Finally, when Neji thought his ears would fall off, they reached Hokage tower. Neji picked Tenny up under one arm and ran up 7 flights of stairs to Tsunade's office. He knocked hurriedly on the door, and Shizune answered.

"I'm sorry but Tsunade and I are busy. Can you come back?

In… 2 days? "

"No."

"But-"

"NO"

"Well… is it an emergency?"

Neji held Tenny up by the collar and pushed her in Shizune's face. "I believe you've met Tenten?"

Shizune's face paled, but then she grinned with joy. "TSUNADE! IT'S TENTEN! TENTEN! AND SHE'S HERE" She seized Neji by the arm and dragged him into the office, where Tsunade ran foreward and began examining Tenten.

"Wow… that jutsu really does work… Too bad it isn't my birthday…" Shizune gave Tsunade a scathing look, and Neji grabbed Tenny back and set her on the floor. "Would anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Tsunade blushed and stared at the floor with great interest, and Shizune sighed. "Why don't you sit down…?"

**7 minutes later**

The room was silent, except for the sound of Tenny scribbling furiously on a piece of paper in the corner. Tsunade had begun staring at the ceiling, while Neji tried to figure out how she had ended up as Hokage.

"So… how do we fix it?"

Shizune opened her mouth to speak, but Tsunade beat her to it. "It only lasts 3 days and 3 nights. It'll wear off then, and the world will be back in order. Of course, you'll have to be her nanny, and make sure no one finds out so I don't lose my job." She grinned, which was a nice change of scenery compared to Neji's expression of… well, he wasn't happy, that's for sure.

"But there is good news!" Shizune yelped (fearing Neji might do something stupid and attack Tsunade). "When the sun goes down, Tenten will be herself again until morning, body and mind! And she'll probably be able to give you advice for how to deal with Tenny! No one knows you better than yourself!"

"But-" Neji was cut off by Tenny pulling on his sleeve. "Look Neinei-chan! I drew you a picture!" She handed it to Neji and the 3 ninja looked at it in silence, until Shizune began to giggle, while Tsunade burst out laughing. Neji's face was quickly turning red.

"Tenny... is this a picture of-"

"Yup! It's our wedding Neinei-chan! Just call me Tenny Hyuuga!"

Neji fell clean out of his chair, while the 2 Kunoichi shook the world with their laughter.

Tenny looked confused. "What's so funny? Mommy always said I was her princess. And Neinei's the perfect prince!"

Tsunade composed herself quickly. "Of curse, Tenny-chan. He's a real catch!" A quick glare from Neji stopped her from joking any further. She cleared her throat. "All right you 2, err, 3 I suppose. Now that that's settled you should go now. Remember, not a word about this. Try to come up with a good excuse ok? And Tenny? Let the little voice in your head know that I'm sorry." Neji sighed. "Ok Tenny, let's go back to your house, Ok?" Tenny nodded, and shoved the drawing into her pocket.

Once the door to the office shut with a SLAM, Shizune glared at Tsunade. "Why didn't you tell him? What if he doesn't and… she has no family Tsunade. Is it fair to wager her life on one boy? If he doesn't… no one will. She's got no one else! Why didn't you tell him! WHY!" Tsunade looked sadly back at Shizune. "If he feels obligated, he won't be able to understand his true feelings. But you're right. If he doesn't… she won't ever have another birthday again."

(This story is humorous, and will have romantic bits until the very romantic end, but there is a dark undertone… and no, I'm not telling what Neji has to do, or what the problem Tsunade didn't mention is. Wait and see…)

"So, what're we gunna do today Neinei-chan?"

Tenny was making that 'sweeter than sugar smile', and Neji frowned, since he didn't know what to do to amuse a 5 yr old. "I don't- wait…" He stopped, Hyuuga senses tingling. "Someone's coming… oh crap! Run!" He grabbed Tenny and dived into the nearest ally way. Tenny looked slightly scared, but mostly excited, as though the idea of being hunted amused her. "Who's coming, Neinei-chan? Enma?"

"No… something worse… something… green…"

There was a moment of silence. "I like green!" "SHHH!" Neji peered around the corner. "I think they're gone…."

"YOSH! THINK AGAIN! DYNAMIC ENTRY"

There was a poof of smoke, and from it emerged the 2 green beast of Konaha. "Yosh! Neji! Gai-sensei and I came to check on you and Tenten-chan, but you weren't there! We checked at Tenten-chan's house, but you weren't there! Where is the birthday girl? We brought presents!"

"Well put, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Neinei-chan!"

Lee and Gai stopped their… whatever you call that yelling, and stared at Tenny. "Hiya! I'm Tenny! Did you say you brought me presents?" Neji bristled. _Jeez, this kid never shuts up!_ "Lee, Gai-sensei, this is Tenny. She's… new here. She's been transferred from an orphanage in Suna… cuz ours is better! Tenten asked me to pick her up!"

Lee and Gai stared suspiciously at Tenny, who had enough sense not to argue with Neji's story. She did however, smile cutely at Lee and Gai.

Gai frowned. "Neji… If Tenten asked you to pick her up, then…"

Neji tightened. _Here it comes…_

"That must mean Tenten's adopting her! Ah, now Tenten will be able to share her youthful hearth with another!"

"What a kind Teammate I have, Gai-sensei! Where is she Neji?"

"Uuuummmm…"

"She's in Suna, setting up my adoption! If all goes well, she'll be back in 3 days!" Tenny grinned and tapped the side of her head to answer Neji's inquiring glance. _You're a lifesaver Tenten…_

"Hey, wanna see a trick?" Tenny whipped out a shuriken from her pocket, and threw it at the graffiti on the wall. It hit directly in the center of the 'o', and the 2 green beasts stared at it, and then back at the innocently smiling Tenny. "Did Tenten-chan teach you that?" "No, I learned it myself. And I'm right here! I'm Tent-" Neji quickly put his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else that would be hard to undo. "Alright, we have to go now huh Tenny? Lee, Gai, I'll give the presents to Tenten if you like." They consented, and Neji led Tenny, who was silent thanks to Tenten's request, through the streets.

They were almost home, when Tenny pulled away from Neji. "Look, Neinei! What're all those people doing?" She pointed to a small crowd in front of Ichiraku's, and he glanced boredly at it. "Looks like Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba are having an eating contest. The rest of the rookie nine came to watch." I wanna see!" With her mind made up, she dashed towards the shop, with Neji chasing annoyed after her.

"GO SASUKE! IF YOU WIN YOU CAN MARRRY WHICHEVER OF US YOU THINK IS PRETTYEST!"

"Umm… Do your best Naruto-kun! You too Kiba!"

"Hurry up! Some of us are hungry!"

"Sigh… Mendokusai…"

"YAY! GO… KID WITH THE DOG! HI, PUPPY!"

The rookie nine fell silent, and the contest came to a halt as everyone stared at Tenny. "Hiya! I'm Tenny! Who're-" The words weren't even out of her mouth before Ino and Sakura began fawning over her.

"Oh my god! She's so cute! She looks just like Tenten!"

"Just look at her hair, 2 little buns with those cute little ribbons! Isn't she just precious?"

"Would you girls mind not suffocating her?"

Neji was glaring daggers at Sakura and Ino, but the power of Tenny's cuteness gave them a power up.

"What do you care?"

"I'm in charge of watching her."

Ino made a skeptical face. "Who in their sane mind would put you in charge of babysitting?"

"Tenten."

"Oh really? Tenny, do you know this boy?"

"Yup! That's Neinei-chan, my fiancée!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence that this statement caused was deafening.

Sasuke, sensing an opportunity to have some fun, nudged Naruto and Kiba. "That's odd, Hyuuga. I thought you were a Grave digger, not a cradle robber. That's one pint sized suitor you got there though. Which episode of Chobits did you steal her from? " Naruto and Kiba laughed at this, and the other boys joined in, until a strange sound broke the air.

Tenny was crying.

"Stop making fun of me and Neinei-chan!"

Everyone stopped immediately. Except Sasuke and Naruto, who still found the fiancée thing hilarious. Neji was about step foreward and give them a piece of his mind, along with Sakura and Ino, but someone beat them to it.

Temari.

"Can't you blockheads see that she's crying? God, what assholes!" She proceeded to whack them repeatedly over the head with her fan, and when she was done both Shinobi had their heads submerged in their bowls. Kiba was cowering in the corner, happy to be spared.

She turned to Tenny. "Don't worry. They won't make fun of you and Neinei-chan again, OK?" Tenny sniffled and nodded. "Ok." Temari turned to Neji. "Why don't' you take her to where ever you're going now? We'll come too, right girls?" Hinata, Ino and Sakura readily agreed. "Obviously, you can't be trusted to handle this alone. So we're going to get you started off on the right foot. Right?" Neji was about to refuse, but gave in. _They'll at least be of some help… _"Fine. We're going to Tenten's house…" Ino broke in. "All right! Sleepover at Tenten's!" Neji jumped.

_Well, this is bad._

_No kidding._

Whee! That was a lot of fun to write, and I hope its fun to read. Thanx again for the reviews. You guys are so nice!

For the record, the funny bits mostly happen during the day, while the romantic bits happen at night, when Tenten gets her body back until morning. I have this whole thing basically planned, so don't worry; I know where this is going!

Next Time: The girls are trying their best to help, but things don't get any better. And when the sun sets, Neji and Tenten get some time alone.

**R&R!**

**ARIGATOU!**


	3. Sugar, not Salt! BAKA!

Oh, so many nice reviews! They make me feel less like killing local school administrators! Just kidding… but thank you! I'll do my best!

**I don't own Naruto… but if I did… oh the things that would happen…**

Tenten: Um, I have a question.

AK: Shoot.

Tenten: Um… what exactly did Lee and Gai get me for my birthday?

AK: Something green!

Tenten: 00

AK: Just kidding… I know what Neji's getting you but I haven't decided on the other 2 yet… I guess we'll just have to see!

Tenten: I don't like that face when you say that…

AK: giggles

**Chapter Three: Wait, Was That Sugar or Salt…**

Neji couldn't believe how fast Kunoichi are.

When he'd gotten to Tenten's house, the girls were already there, and had everything they needed to sleep over at Tenten's. Hinata had even brought Neji's things, although he suspected that she may have asked Hinabi to dismantle the sliding paper door to his room, since the lock Tenten had given him for his birthday was unpickable.

Before he even had time to ask Hinata to confirm this, Ino pulled Tenny into the house and slammed the door in his face. He stared at it in disbelief before using the same entry method he'd used that morning- climbing the tree. Fortunately for him, the girls weren't in Tenten's room, and he managed to get into the house without incident.

_Alright… if I were a girl, where would I be…?_

_Chasing bishies like yourself?_

_No, I mean just in this house… I'm not a bishie…_

_Hmmm… suuuuure ya aren't…._

Neji scanned every room in the house, except Tenten's closet, which had a ladder that led to the attic, where Neji had found some suitable clothes for Tenny. He thought about the old boxes of clothes, one of which had been taped shut quite tightly, and labeled: **DON'T TOUCH UNLESS YOU LIKE SHARP METAL!** He thought about this.

_Oh well, couldn't hurt to check. Hopefully they didn't open it._

_Do you really mean that?_

… _Maybe not…_

(AK: This may seem random, but right now I'm wearing my pj's, eating breakfast (poptarts and flavorice) while listening to Evanescence. That's a lot to do while typing and babysitting, trust me!)

He crept up the stair and up the ladder in the closet, and almost fainted from shock.

"Hi Neinei! What took you so long?"

All the boxes were empty, and the clothes were

strewn haphazardly across the room. What shocked him most though, were the contents of the secret box:

Dress up clothes. Which Tenny was currently wearing.

She was decked up in a full princess kimono, pink in color. The girls had done her hair in a traditional style, and she was wearing more jewelry than Neji would have thought physically possible.

"Well?" Sakura chided, "What do you think? Kawaii isn't she! Just like a little doll!"

Neji barely heard her. He was too busy wrapped in memory, wrapped in the image of princess Tenny, trying to remember why this was… familiar…

_Rain falling_

_Pain_

_Exhaustion_

_Don't get caught_

_Stop_

_Someone else is there_

_Comfort_

_Warm feelings_

_Love…_

"_I'm Tenny…"_

"… _prince, Neinei…"_

"… _Marry me, OK..."_

"_I'll see you again… wait for me…"_

_Wait_

_You can't_

_She's mine_

"_No! Neinei! Help me! I don't wanna go!"_

"_No! I'll stay with Neinei!"_

"_WAIT FOR ME, NEEEIIINNNEEEIII!"_

"I'll wait… wha! Um…" All the girls were string at Neji as if he was crazy. Then again, he was laying on the floor, string fixedly at Tenny, and talking to himself. I'd think he was crazy too.

"Um… why is she dressed like that?"

Temari and Ino giggled, and Hinata smiled. "She's just so fun to dress up, doncha think?"

Neji sweat dropped. "Why don't you put her in something less… conspicuous and bring her downstairs?"

The girls immediately agreed. "Quick! Let's find her some cute day wear!" Neji sighed and left as the girls began rummaging through boxes and tossing clothes around.

He made his way down stairs and sat at the kitchen table, listening to the squeals from upstairs, until he decided he needed and aspirin.** Badly.**

He walked up to one of the cupboards and opened it, hoping a miracle headache pill would be inside. Instead, he found cooking supplies, dusty from non-use. All the supplies fell form the cupboard, onto the counter:

Cookbook

Bowls

Wooden Spoons

Flour

Sugar

Salt

Various Chocolate chips, sprinkles and toppings

Eggs

Milk (that was magically cold and unspoiled due to plot hole)

Yeast

And numerous other things needed to cook/bake dessert.

Neji stared in annoyance at the mess, and was about to pick it up when the girls came back. This time, Tenny's hair was held in two pigtails by green ribbon, and she wore dark blue gauchos with a pink short sleeve flutter top. She was also wearing a silver necklace with a kunai charm, and she had a shuriken charm bracelet to match.

Ino smiled proudly. "Isn't she just adorable? We call it, 'Charming Angel, a la Kunoichi'!"

Neji grunted and began to pick up the cooking supplies again, but Temari stopped him. "Hey, sugar! And chocolate! AND A COOKBOOK! SNACKTIME!" She pushed him aside and all the girls crowded around the cookbook, until an argument broke out as to what should be made. Temari and Sakura wanted cookies, while Ino and Hinata wanted cake.

"Ooh, ooh, I know, I know! Cookie cake!" Everyone stared at Tenny. "Wow… you're really smart Tenny!" Hinata patted her on the head and the girls began to pick the ingredients out of the pile.

Neji interrupted. "Aren't desserts bad for you?"

The room was silent.

"Ino, now!" Sakura yelled, catching Ino's body as she used art of the valentine on Neji. Neji sat down in a chair and Hinata apologetically tied him to it. Ino then pulled back into her own head. "That'll hold ya! When we're done, we're gunna force feed you a big slice! Then we'll see who doesn't like dessert!"

Neji couldn't have possibly glared at the girls with any more intensity.

The girls were now mixing things together in the large bowl, splattering batter everywhere, and not giving a damn. There was so much chatter and excitement that Neji thought he might burst from the power of his headache. Amongst the chaos, Tenny sidled up to Neji. "Do you want this? The little voice said you might." She waved a bottle of pain-killer in his face. Neji cold have broken into song.

Tenny popped the pill into his mouth, and he swallowed it dry. "Tell the little voice thanks. And… you do look very cute." Tenny grinned. "Thanks, Neinei."

"HEY WAIT! THAT WAS SALT, NOT SUGAR!"

"SAKURA, YOU IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP INO PIG!"

"YOU SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!

"Ano… please calm down…Temari could be wrong…"

_This is going to be one crazy day…_

_Hey, it cant' get much worse… It's only 3pm…_

_How did time pass that quickly?_

_You got to Tenten's at 8, you got to Tsunade's at 10, and you got back here at 12. Now it's 3._

_Nothing we've done today takes that long._

_Well then, it must just be a plot hole…_

**Much, much later…**

Now that the sugar high from the disastrous cookie cake had worn off, all the girls, especially Tenny, had collapsed. Neji and Ino had to drag the other 4 to their sleeping bags, but now he was the only one who was awake, waiting for the sun to go down. He watched Tenny as she slept, admiring her innocence as she smiled in her sleep. At one point, she had muttered, "I do, Neinei…" And something about kissing the bride, but he couldn't be sure that he hadn't just heard her wrong.

Then, as the last of the sun's light began to vanish, a thought occurred to Neji. Tenny was wearing clothes meant for a five year old, but when she turned back into Tenten, they would be too small.

WAY too small.

In a panic he tried to think of something. Anything. As much as his subconscious might want to, his conscious mind had no desire to see his teammate practically naked.

_Shoot… what to do…_

_Hey, at least it ain't Lee. I mean, come on, it's TENTEN!_

_True…ack! I don't need this from you!_

_Fine… why don't you get one of the girls to help?_

_But Tsunade said not to tell anyone!_

_Just pick someone who won't blab! Like her!_

… _That might work…_

Neji crawled over to Tenny and lifted her up. She began to stir as he took her up to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. As he left the room, she wearily fell back asleep.

He ran downstairs, and shook Hinata awake, and dragged her upstairs. "Hurry! Go in Tenten's room and change Tenny into some of Tenten's clothes… including underwear…"

He blushed furiously at this last statement, and looked away from Hinata's questioning glance. "Ano… Neji-kun, are you ok?" Neji looked back at her, seeing the sun setting behind her. "Please? And, be ready for a surprise in about… 1minute. Just go!" He pushed her into Tenten's room and shut the door. He listened as Hinata rummaged through the drawers and heard her squeak in shock as the transformation began. He also heard the first words his beloved teammate uttered as herself:

"…Neji… where is Neji?" The door opened and Tenten stepped out, dressed in a long sleeved, white ruffley nightgown, complete with baggy sleeves that were sectioned off with ribbon for that poofy-princess-sleeve look. Her hair hung loose around her, reaching the small of her back. She promptly hugged him, nestling her face into his chest and making a strange humming sound that Neji could've sworn was purring. She continued to embrace Neji, not noticing how stiff he had become, until he cleared his throat. "Um… Tenten? You can let go now." She jumped back. "Sorry. Just , uh…some of the Tenny left over is all."

(AK: Hmmm-I'm sure…)

Hinata stepped foreward, her eyes calm with understanding. Tenten shifted closer to Neji, who stared at Hinata helplessly. Hinata smiled. "I guess I wasn't supposed to see this. Ah, well… easily fixed." She lifted he hands to the top of her head, and her fingertips glowed as they softly dragged across her scalp. With a sudden gasp, she was down on the floor, asleep.

Tenten yelped. "What happened? What did she do?" Neji looked grimly at his cousin. "She altered the chakra flow to her consciousness, putting herself to sleep. I guess she'll just think it was all a dream if we put her back in her sleeping bag." Tenten smiled wanly at Hinata. "I guess she figured we didn't want her to know. She's… a great friend. They all are. Help me move her downstairs."

The 2 lugged her downstairs to the living room and put her neatly back in her sleeping bag, after which they had to find a private place to talk without waking anyone up. "I know," Tenten whispered. "The roof! There's an opening in the attic, with a ladder to help you up! Come on!" "You go. I'll be right there." Neji ran back to the hallway while Tenten set up the ladder.

The night air blew softly across Tenten's face, and she had the perfect view of Konaha. She could see every building and house, and the roof's tiling wasn't too uncomfortable. She breathed in the air, grateful to be able to experience it. She hadn't' expected a day without any sensations except sight and sound from someone else's point of view to be so… empty. She shuddered at the thought of what might've happened if Neji hadn't come looking for her. Tenny would've wandered aimlessly around, and Tenten would've been alone, trapped as a prisoner in her own head, without anyone outside knowing.

"Happy 15th birthday Tenten." Tenten jumped at Neji's sudden arrival, but smiled when she saw the presents in his arms. "Ah, I'd… forgotten." She took the large green one first, knowing it from Gai, from the green wrapping and red ribbon. Neji sat beside her as she ripped off the wrapping and opened the box with a squeal. "It's… I don't believe it, a new katana! A jade handle, reinforced steel blade, and my name carved on the blade!" She lifted it from the box and swished it through the air. "Perfect balance too! And the weight is perfect! Not too light or heavy!" She continued to swing it about, until she heard Neji chuckle. Quick as lightning, she whirled around and pressed the tip of the blade against his throat. He didn't even flinch. Tenten grinned.

"What's so funny, mister?"

"I've never seen a girl get so excited over a sword, that's all. Besides, you're cute when you're excited-I mean… uh…" Flustered, Neji pushed Lee's package in Tenten's face. She smiled softly, and took it, placing the katana back in its box.

She didn't mention Neji's little comment, but on the inside she was frozen with the shock of it.

_Me… cute? Did he mean that? Am I really…_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled the light green paper and pink ribbon from Lee's gift, and opened the box, which was half as tall as Gai's, but twice as thick. When she lifted the lid, she squealed again. "Sais! And they match the katana!" She tested these out too, confirming that they were just as perfect. She twirled them around, making them flash like the katana had minutes before. But Neji couldn't help but think that Tenten shone even brighter than the steel she loved so much. Sadly, he reminisced on all the times he had wished, as he fell into a lonely sleep, that he was made of steel. When he asked himself why this was, he had convinced himself that he had been thinking of the benefits of a steel heart, that couldn't feel, but now, he could see another obvious reason…

"Ok, your turn!" Tenten snatched Neji's gift from out of his fingers, and gently pulled off the blackish-blue paper and silver ribbon. This time the box was a small jewelry style one, and Tenten's heart almost stopped when she saw it's contents.

She lifted the silver filigree chain from the box with trembling fingers, and stared in awe at the medallion that hung from it.

It was a dusky silver-white that reflected the faint light from the village shops as a rainbow myriad of colors, like the surface of a bubble, but with even more vibrancy and splendor.

The design itself was gorgeous. Around the edges were small chibis of the 4 yoma and a Kirin, carved in a star formation. In the center was a single kanji, 'Serene' which was carved straight through the stone, forming a 'serene' shaped window.

With tears in her eyes, she held the medallion up in front of her eye, and she cold see Neji's embarrassed face through the kanji. She put the necklace down, and to Neji's shock, she began to cry.

"What… Tenten…" Neji pulled Tenten to him, and she continued to cry into his shirt. "Do you… not like it?" She pulled her face up and shouted. "Of course I like it! It's the best gift I've ever gotten!"

Neji was rather shocked at this.

"When I was little, my parents gave me gifts, but after they died when I was 5, I didn't get anymore presents. No one cared about my birthday. But when I turned 13, you and Lee and Gai gave me the first gifts I'd gotten in 7 years! And I loved them! But… In 10 years, I haven't received anything but weapons, which I love, but this… It's like something my mother would've given me… And I've never owned anything so beautiful in my life! And no one but my dad ever called me cute, and I've never had as much fun with anyone as I've had with you! Without you, I… I don't know… I don't think I'd be like this right now… I'm just so happy!" She continues to wetten his shirt with her tears but Neji understood. He understood what it was like to cry when you realized that you'd just become happy one day and hadn't noticed, when you compared this new happiness to the ball of crap your life had been. He knew what it was like to realize how much you really needed someone.

He understood.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Ahem. Well isn't this cute."

Neji blinked blearily in the bright morning light, trying to figure out what was going on.

Ino was standing above him, accompanied by Sakura. They were both staring at him, with good reason.

He was sleeping on the roof, hugging Tenny like a teddy bear. Lying next to him were the necklace and a bunch of swords, as well as shreds of wrapping paper and ribbon. Not only that, but Tenny was wearing clothes meant for a 15 year old.

"Um… whatever you think this looks like, it isn't what it looks like."

Sakura smirked. "Sure. C'mon Tenny, Hinata's making chocolate chip pancakes!"

Tenny sat up straight at the mention of sugar. "Really! Yippee!"

Ino made a face. "And while we're at it, lets fix this fashion disaster, shall we?" The girls left, leaving Neji to clean up the mess that he had left behind. He put the presents back in their boxes, and threw away the wrapping paper. As he did so, he thought abut the previous night…

And wished he could repeat it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

YAY! Longest chapter yet! Sorry if it seems like I rushed the sleepover part a bit. Please review! Tell me what you like and don't like! Longer reviews appreciated! 

For the record, day one was mostly from Neji's' POV, so Day 2 will be from Tenny/Tenten's.

**Next Time: The girls are gone, but Neji has a cold! Tenny tries to play Nurse, but Neji's patience has reached its end… more scraps of mysterious flashbacks! Have Neinei and Tenny met before?**


	4. Med Shcool? Neji Explodes!

Wow, more nice reviews! I can't believe so many people enjoy this! I may start to update less often, because of school, but never fear! I won't give up! I'm shooting for at least one chapter a week. So keep watch!

I don't own Naruto, UFO Princess Valkyrie, Yugioh, or Sailor Moon.(No this isn't a cross over, but there are a few jokes related to those series.)

AN: Day one was mostly told from Neji's side of the story. Day two will be told from Tenny/Tenten's, at least for a while.

_Tenny's thoughts/flashbacks/dreams_

**Tenten's thoughts/Time changes**

Chapter 4: What do you mean you didn't go to Med school?

"Baibai everyone! Come play with me soon okay?" Tenny waved frantically at the girls as they headed home. Neinei seemed relieved, she thought, but she couldn't figure out why. After all, breakfast had been so fun!

**1 hour before...**

"Here you go everyone! Fresh blueberry pancakes, a la mode!" Hinata set 5 plates on the kitchen table, each containing a stack of 3 pancakes with ice cream on top. The girls drooled at the sight of it, and began to chow down the second the plates hit the table. Neji, however, stared in confusion at the dish before him.

"Hinata-sama? What is this exactly?" Ino and Sakura stared at him. "You mean you've never had pancakes before?" "No." Sakura frowned. "Come on! Temari hasn't had them either and look at her!" Temari didn't even seem to notice that she had been mentioned. She was chewing an enormous bite of pancake, and had a look on her face that suggested that she had had some kind of heavenly revelation. Neji wasn't convinced.

Tenny, whose plate was already clean, began begging Hinata for more. "Well," Ino sighed, "At least someone here has good taste. But honestly Neji. The five year old finished before you. How could the great Hyuuga prodigy not be able to defeat a simple plate of pancakes?" Neji's gaze pulled away from the plate. "Are you suggesting that I can't ingest this foreign substance quicker than a child?" Ino smirked. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Within the next four seconds, Neji's plate was empty, and licked clean to boot. Everyone was silent at this sudden movement, until Tenny broke the silence. "Thirds please, Ane-san!"

Tenny smiled at Neji. "So Neinei-chan what are we gonna do today! Something fun, huh huh huh?"

"Umm... how about we uh, uh, ACHOO!" He sneezed suddenly and jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh, Neinei-chan!" Tenny hopped up in front of him. "Do you got nemiona? Or infooeezas?" Neji sighed. "No, I don't have pneumonia or influenza. It's probably a cold from walking here yesterday in the rain." (Chapter 1) Tenny gasped. "How horrible! You have to rest! In the house! NOW!"

Neji found it futile to resist, so he stepped back into the house, shutting the door.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave those two alone together in Tenten's house?" Ino asked. Temari and Hinata thought about this, and Sakura read their thoughts. "Are you suggesting they might do something dumb and blow up the house, or..." Temari piped up. "Are you suggesting Neji's some kind of pervert!" Hinata fainted at this. Ino winced. "Actually I was worried about what Tenten will think when she gets home from... hey... where is Tenten anyway?" Everyone halted. "I... have no idea..."

Neji found himself forced to lay down in Tenten's bed, 'under doctor's orders to rest'. Tenny had run upstairs to get something, and Neji had a bad feeling about where this was headed.

Upstairs, Tenny was rifling through the boxes of clothes.

_Hmmm... Where is it?_

**Where's what?**

_That outfit that Ane-san found._

**You mean Sakura, or Ino, or Temari or Hinata?**

_Sakura_

**Oh god! You mean that hideous getup that looks like something from UFO Princess Valkyrie and Yugioh gone wrong?**

_No, I mean that adorable costume._

**That's what I'm talking about...**

"Aha! I found it! Yay!" There was a lot of hopping and jumping about that made Neji wonder what exactly Tenny had been looking for.

"Tada! Nurse Tenny is here to save the day!" Tenny jumped down the ladder wearing the most hideous outfit Neji had ever laid eyes on. It looked like a blend of Injection Fairy Lily and Valkyries' outfits. Neji blinked several times. "What the hell are you supposed to be? sniff" Tenny smiled a big, mischievous smile. "Why, I'm Nurse Tenny of course! Here to rid the world of germs and cosmic evil!" Neji rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great, now she thinks she's a Sailor Senshi." Tenny ran from the room. "I'll be right back Neinei-chan! You take a nap while I get my doctor kit!" She slammed the door behind her, and Neji wondered whether or not he'd be able to keep himself sane until sundown.

"Hm, what do real doctors use to cure patients? Hey little voice? Do you know where to find doctor stuff?"

**Umm, I keep medical supplies in the cupboard behind the bathroom mirror. Except senbon. Those are in the armory.**

_Ooh, what's that?_

**Don't worry about it.**

Tenny scrambled up to the bathroom and climbed up on the sink to reach the mirror. When she saw the vast array of first aid supplies, she gasped and began to giggle uncontrollably. "Don't worry Neinei!" She yelled. "You'll be all better soon! REAL SOON!" She began seizing things from the cupboard and stuffing them in a bag from the attic.

**Please, kami-dono, don't let her kill him.**

(AN: Phew, I'm typing this on a laptop in the car, so forgive any typos I don't catch.)

Tenny dashed back to the bedroom, only to find Neji doing something odd. He was flipping boredly through a purple book labeled 'Diary' and hid it quickly when she entered. The little voice was having a fit.

**WHA! HOW DARE HE! TENNY, GO HIT HIM! NOW!**

Tenny was glad to oblige. She whapped him over the head with the bag of supplies, and then grabbed the book. "Sorry Neinei-chan, but the little voice doesn't like that. You shouldn't read while you're sick anyways." Neji was skeptical. "Who said that? Your teacher at med school?" Tenny made a cat-like face. "What's med school?" Neji sweat dropped. "Um, so are you going to treat my illness? Because I think maybe we should just-" "NO!" Tenny interrupted him. "I'm the doctor, so you have to do what I say! And I say you have to put this thermometer in your mouth so I can take your temperature!" She held the glass instrument in front of his face, and Neji pulled his face as far away from it as possible. "Get that away!" Tenny frowned. "What's wrong? Don't' like thermometers?" Neji shuddered. "No, but… that's an anal thermometer!" Tenny gave him a blank look. Neji sighed. "You know… for your… butt…" Tenny looked bemused. "Why would anyone care how hot their butt is?" Neji sweat dropped. "That sounded… weird… but can't you find an oral, or an ear thermometer?"

Tenny ruffled through the bag, but couldn't tell the different kinds apart. Then the little voice piped up.

**Tell him that's all you can find. See what he does. snicker**

"Ummm, that's all I can find. But I have to take your temperature! So, I guess you just have to bear and grip it!"

Neji thought maybe he was going senile. Tenny slapped herself. "I mean grin and bear it! Come on Neinei-chan, be a man!" Neji glared at her. She didn't whimper like other children did under the Hyuuga glare, making Neji realize that Tenten's obliviousness to his glares must have been something she'd been born with. "The little voice asked you to do this, didn't she?" Tenny smiled her sugar coated smile. "Yup. She thought it was funny. Now let me take your temperature!" She jumped foreword and shoved the thermometer into his mouth, causing him to gag, and then faint.

_Uhhhh… is he ok?_

**Don't worry… the shock will wear off when he realizes that you switched it with an oral thermometer by accident when you were looking for another one… **

……………………………………………………………………………

_Neinei…_

_Help me…_

_Don't let them take me away…_

_I don't want them to…_

_You promised…_

_You promised…_

_Neji ran through the rain, searching for the voice. It was so familiar, but somehow he couldn't place it. But he knew he had to find it, or… he wasn't sure what would happen. He kept running, until he came to Hokage tower. A small girl was screaming, screaming a name that she seemed to think would save her from something-_

"_NEINEI! HELP ME!"_

Neji awoke from the nightmare with a gasp. A cold sweat covered his skin, and he was breathing heavily. He looked at the clock. 3:12 pm. He was shocked that he'd slept that long, since he'd fallen asleep (or fainted from shock, as it were) at about 10:30 am. He looked down and found Tenny sound asleep on his lap, the covers pulled awkwardly around her. He suddenly remembered why he was asleep in the first place, and began ruffling through the bed until he found the thermometer, which had the words, 'Med. Corp. Oral Thermometer' on the side. He sighed. This girl would be the death of him, he was sure. As if answering his thoughts, Tenny began to wake up, and smiled sleepily at him. "Mornin Neinei-chan. Did you have a good nap?" Neji was about to say yes, but Tenny began to talk again before he could. "Wow, look outside! It's raining cats and dogs!" Neji turned to the window, and sure enough, and fierce thunderstorm had started. "You're right. Hopefully the power won't go-"

Suddenly, with a flash of lightning, all the lights were off, and Tenny began to scream. "-out." Neji sighed. "Calm down Tenny. "The power's out is all. Just stay still while I find the door." He slipped out of the bed, and stumbled towards the door, tripping briefly on the bag. When he fond the door, he opened it, and worked his way to the hall closet, where he found enough matches, candles, cordless mini ovens, and other emergency supplies for all of Konaha. He grabbed a candle, and lit it, shining the light towards the bedroom for Tenny. "Come on. Let's head for the kitchen. It's more open, so there's less chance that we'll get hurt." The only response he got was a scrabbling noise as Tenny ran towards him at top speed, almost knocking him over as she grabbed a hold of his leg, whimpering. "I'm scared Neinei! I hate storms." She continued to whimper into his leg, despite Tenten's attempts to comfort her, until Neji picked her up, cradling her against one shoulder as he carefully made his way downstairs.

Tenten was shocked. **Neji's so… chivalrous sometimes… I'm impressed…**

Neji made it to the kitchen, and set Tenny down in one of the chairs, leaving the candle with her, and lighting one for himself. "I'm going to see if I can get the power back, and I'm going to check on Tenten's garden. You stay here and don't touch. Got it?" Tenny nodded, and Neji left, succumbing to a sneezing fit as he did. Tenny shivered in the sudden cold. She decided she needed to put something warmer on, so she picked up the candle and headed up to Tenten's room. In the dark, she couldn't see the ladder to the attic, so she went through Tenten's dresser instead.

_What should I wear… most of this is too big…_

**Try that kimono nightgown. If you put an extra sash around it, it'll be adjustable. Then you can take that quilt from my bed and wrap it around yourself.**

_Whadya mean, your bed?_

**Um… just hurry up…**

Tenny followed Tenten's instructions, and then headed back downstairs, stopping to investigate the closet contents. She spotted the cordless water heater, instant ramen, mini stove, and marshmallows, and an idea formed.

**Don't. It's a bad idea.**

_No it's not!_

**Yes it is!**

_Is not!_

**Is too!**

_IS NOT!_

Suddenly, in a very Naruo/Kyuubi style, Tenny put a mental box around Tenten, so she could no longer hear Tenten, although Tenten could still hear and see everything. Tenten continued to mentally scream and pound on the box, but she couldn't break it.

**Damn… this is bad… **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji was soaking wet from putting tarp over Tenten's garden, and he hadn't been able to restore power to the house. He made his way towards the door, only to find it locked. He groaned, realizing that the door was made to lock automatically, and he didn't have a key. He banged on it firmly. "TENNY! CAN YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR?"

No response. He began to grit his teeth-

Until he heard screaming.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenny was running frantically about, trying to find a glass, bowl, pan- anything she could fill with water to put out the flames.

The cordless mini stove was lying on its side, amidst a flurry of fire. It was spreading across the floor, not too quickly, but quickly enough to present a problem if not put out. Tenny began to panic, not knowing what to do, until a giant crash broke through the chaos.

Neji had kicked down the door, knocking it straight from its hinges. He took one look at the flames and quickly preformed a water jutsu, effectively putting them out without a fuss. He ran foreward, his frustration rising into great irritation.

"What in the world were you trying to do! You could have burned the house down!" Tenny's eyes welled up with tears. "I just thought you'd like some ramen and marshmallows. Cuz it's so cold and… you're sick and…I'm sorry! I really am!" Neji scowled, and for the first time ever, Tenny flinched. "Sorry can't change it! I said to sit still and don't touch anything, but you couldn't do either! And look! You left the first aid kit near the mini stove, and now everything's burnt! The stove itself is ruined, and-" As if on cue, every smoke alarm in the house went off at once, filling Neji's head with confusion. He could barely think straight, and Tenny began backing up toward the counter where the mini water heater had been placed precariously close to the edge. She tripped, and her back thudded against the counter's edge, sending the lidless pot of boiling water hurtling down towards the oblivious Tenny.

In one lighting fast movement, Neji bolted foreward, and shoved Tenny into the corner. He cried out in pain as the boiling water hit his lower leg.

(AN: I'm not going to go into too much detail as to what happens when you get boiling water dumped on you. It's hideous and so painful you can barely stand it. It's one of the worst wounds you can possibly get, and if it's too widespread it could kill you. Fear not, Neji won't die, but he won't be able to walk well, if it all. Trust me on this.)

Neji head was clustered with the things he hated most: Noise, Pain, and Confusion, and more pain. His thoughts swirled around his head, and he could barely make sense of anything. As far as he was concerned, he was in hell.

Tenny scrambled foreward, horrified at the wound on Neji's left leg. "Neinei-chan! Oh my gosh, are you ok! I'll make it better I promise! Oh, gosh!" She rifled through the ashes of the first aid kit, but the only thing unscathed was the thermometer. She turned hopelessly towards Neji, but he was beyond her help.

"Neinei-chan! I'm sorry! So sorry… I'll make it better though!"

Unfortunately, Neji's thoughts were so clustered with those things he hated, that his senses were becoming warped, along with his judgment. Suddenly, his irritation exploded into infuriation.

"NO! You can't make it better! From the beginning, you haven't made anything better! All you've done is make things worse for everyone! For Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and the girls, for Tenten and for ME! I can't stand you trying to help anymore! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

In that moment, the storm paused, and all the alarms turned off. All that remained was the sound of Tenny's strangled sobs, which was growing by the second. Tears flowed freely over her face, spilling onto the floor, and then Neji realized that there was a fourth thing he hated.

Tears.

"Uh… Tenny…" Neji stuttered, trying to think of something to say that would make it better, but there was nothing, he knew that. All of a sudden, Tenny turned on her heels and fled, dashing through the broken door. As she did, the storm returned, ten times as fierce as it was before, rain torrenting down with enough force to pin small animals to the ground. And the thunder and lightning became louder, nearer, and more pronounced. As Tenny fled, tears mixing with the rain, the gravity of the situation hit him. He limped as quickly as he could towards the door, but by the time he got there, she had vanished.

_Gone…_

_Can't find you in the rain…_

_The rain…_

_It's hiding you…_

_Blocking me…_

_From you…_

"_NEIENI! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME!"_

Neji ran outside, forgetting about his injury until an explosion of pain sent him tumbling to the dirt. Futilely, he screamed out, knowing she wouldn't hear him but not caring.

"TENNY!...TENTEN!"

………………………………………………………………………………

Hmm, I didn't pan that cliffhanger, but it just sort of happened… Ah well. Please review, they make my day!

**Next Time:** Neji searches for Tenny, but with that injury it's pointless… but when the sun goes down, Tenten is motionless! Neji finds the spot where she changed, but someone else found her first… but who! Slight Tentenx(?)

**R&R! Yes, that button a few pixels down and to the left… push it and tell me what you think! Questions will be answered! Maybe I'll even tell you who finds Tenten if you ask nicely…**


	5. More than One Kind of Monster

Welcome to Athame Kunoichi's APOLOGY HOUR!

(Audience applauds)

Host: So, what are you apologizing for this week?

AK: um, the length of time it took to update.

Host: Alright then. Ready… set… GO!

AK: imsosorryididn'tmeantobutschoolwritersblock,chapterdeleted,chaptersucked,triedmybest,procrastinated,sorrysorrysorry,peoplemockmeatschoolconfidenceshot,beensick,beenhanginwithmyposse,NOLEGITAMATEEXCUSES**IMSORRY**!(Takes a deep breath) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Sobs)

Host: Um…. So… uh… (sweatdrops) well, you forgive her, right?

(Please nod here)

Host: Alrighty then! On to chapter 5!

AK: (sniffles) enjoy! Oh, and I dun own Naruto.

EVANESCENCE IS THE GREATEST BAND ON THE PLANET!

4 8 ( l) 3 ph 9 l-l ! j l 1 /l/l l/l 0 9 q r 5 7 00 v l/l/ i

(If anyone knows what the above gibberish is, than you're very smart. If anyone asks me what it is, I won't tell.)

Just for your personal inner watches, Tenny ran away at about 3:30 pm

Chapter 5: More than one kind of monster

Rain continued to fall on Konaha, like tear falling from the sky, lamenting for some unknown tragedy.

But Neji could've sworn that the rain was for him, crying the tears he didn't dare let loose, for fear that if he began crying, he wouldn't be able to stop.

It was five o' clock already and he had been wandering around since Tenny left and still had no idea where she was. His leg was only getting worse, and he was getting dizzy from blood loss. Yet he continued his march around Konaha, searching for her.

His little angel.

He shook his head violently, shaking the thought from his head. He had to keep looking.

No distractions.

He took deep, labored breathes, and tried to focus. He tried to think of someplace Tenny might go, but he could think of nothing. After all, Tenny remembered Konaha the way it was 10 years ago, so there wasn't much that would be the same. And even it things were the same, he didn't know where she would go at a time like this. And with all the rain, and his leg the way it was, there was no way could track her.

It was a futile search.

He screamed suddenly, a horrid roar, drowned out by the heaven's torrent. He flumped to the ground, seething with rage, but crumbling under hopelessness on the inside.

_Damn it… Tenny talks so much that it's hard to hear yourself think, let alone hear anyone else speak. Of all the random stuff she jabbers on about, she didn't bother to say anything about where she used to live or-_

A thought struck him.

_Tenny spent a lot of time with those Kunoichi last night. They probably talked about all kinds of stuff… maybe even the neighborhood…_

He took a deep breath, and heaved himself up again, and started towards the Yamanaka residence.

**Meanwhile…**

Tenny stumbled, falling in a mud puddle for the thousandth time. She stood up again, gathering the mountains of cloth that made up Tenten's kimono. (Luckily it's just a spare.) She continues to scamper about Konaha, and after an hour and a half, she still couldn't find anything familiar about her surroundings. She felt as if she'd been here before, but she couldn't find a familiar landmark to save her life.

She shivered in the chilled wind, and her teeth chattered, grinding together as the lightning grew closer. She pushed onward, determined to find her house, to find something familiar.

To find something safe.

She jumped a good foot in the air as thunders roared through the sky, and she went scampering towards the forest, hoping that she was headed in the right direction.

The closer she got to the woods however, the closer the lightning struck, convincing her that it was chasing her. She continued a mad dash towards the trees, unaware that she'd run right past an old, metal sign, which read:

**Condemned Shinobi Training Grounds**

**KEEP OUT OR DIE!**

Meanwhile…

Neji knocked repeatedly and loudly on Ino's door, not stopping, even when 2 voices could be heard scrambling about inside, "Getting ready to greet Sasuke, because of course he'd answer the invite!"

Neji had a bad feeling.

The door flew open, and all at once, Ino and Sakura threw themselves at him, all dressed up in party dresses and jewelry.

"Well, Sasuke?" They shrieked. "Pick one! We've been waiting!" They both puckered up, until they realized that the person staring at them in revulsion wasn't Sasuke.

"Uhhhhhhhhh….. Ummmmmm…. Hi…" The girls jumped back. "**What the hell do you want, baka!" **

Neji didn't appreciate being yelled at, or being called baka.

"Do you know where Tenny lives?"

Ino and Sakura stared at him. "At Tenten's house?"

"No, I'm mean where did she used to live?!"

There was a long silence. Then Sakura shrieked.

"Holy-! What happened to your leg?"

Neji growled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HER HOUSE LOOKS LIKE? DID SHE MENTION WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!"

Ino shrugged. "She said it's pink. Traditional. In the woods. Something about a statue of an angel with a sword in the front yard. Why do you care? And where's Tenten? And Sakura's right, what happened to your leg?!"

Neji had already run off, and he had a hunch about where Tenny was headed.

(Too bad Neji knows where he's going and Tenny doesn't)

Meanwhile…

Tenny regretted coming here.

The lightning wasn't chasing her anymore.

But a pack of bobcats was.

(If that seems random, keep in mind that they have giant tigers at the chuunin exam grounds. These are just plain bobcats. Consider Tenny lucky. And yes, I am evil. Half the time. XD)

Apparently, Tenny held a resemblance to a friend of theirs. A friend named dinner. And they seemed to think she was that friend.

So Tenny, who couldn't figure out why she was having such a bad day, ran onward, wondering why 3 big cats like those would want to eat a cute little girl like her.

"Stop! Bad kitties! Go home! I'M NOT A FISHY!" Tenny yelled ferociously at them, waving her arms about and running for dear life. They didn't listen of course, too eager to taste this new human delicacy called chibi.

Tenny weaved in between bushes and trees, attempting a serpentine, but only succeeding in running through a rose bush, covering the kimono in thorns and getting roses stuck in her hair. She jumped across streams, over logs, and through mud puddles, not realizing that the cats were just trying to tire her out.

Finally, Tenny collapsed in a small clearing, exhausted beyond belief and in tears. As the cats circled in closer, Tenny shrieked.

"SAVE ME NEINEI-CHAN! I'M SORRY!"

There was a sudden twang, and a circle of shuriken surrounded Tenny. The cats hissed, not pleased that their prey was surrounded by sharp things, and whirled around to face the intruder.

Tenny glanced at her savior through her fingers.

"Neinei-chan?"

The figure ignored her, waiting for the cats to strike. Tenny squinted through the rain, and frowned.

"You're not Neinei-chan!"

Meanwhile…

Neji jumped over another pit, wondering whether Tenny actually used to live in the so called, 'Haunted Sword Forest of Konaha'.

It was fitting though.

It was just a small patch of woods, just outside Konaha, and in Nara clan territory. It hadn't always been so infamous, but after the murder that took place there 10 years ago, people had regarded it as a place of evil.

Neji pushed his way through a wall of shrubbery and found himself in an overgrown front yard, and felt like kicking himself in the head when he realized that there was a clear path through all that untamed nature. He glanced at the sun, which seemed due to set soon, so he guessed that it must be about 7:30. He frowned. This leg was really slowing him down.

He focused on the house though; satisfied that it fit Tenny's description. Pink, traditional, katana-wielding angel statue in the front yard. The only thing Ino had failed to mention was all the weapons scattered in the front yard. There were hundreds of kunai, shuriken, makibishi, Katanas, Sais, Kamas, Bos, Nunchaku and more sticking out of trees, the ground, and anything else solid, and they were all stained red.

And of course

The angel statue was covered in blood stains.

Neji walked carefully to the front door, and pushed it open, causing the rusted hinges to snap, and the door fell to the floor, sending up a storm of dust. When the dust settled, he wasn't surprised to see that the inside of the house wasn't much better than the outside. Lots of soot, and charred marks on the wall suggested someone had been using fire jutsus, which wasn't a smart thing to do inside.

(Kids, listen to Neji. Never play with fire unless you're a ninja. Or, you know, unless you're pretending to be one. Then, go ahead.)

Neji stepped inside, cautious of booby traps, until something cracked beneath his shoe. He looked at it, confirming that it was just a picture frame and not a trigger of some sort. He pulled it out from under his sandal, and rubbed the dust and blood from the glass, finally giving up and ripping the back off and examining the bare picture.

The picture had three people in it: a woman, a man, and a toddler. The man's head had been torn from the picture, seemingly on purpose. The woman had brown hair in two braided buns, and golden eyes. From her neck, dangled a shuriken shaped locket, with a blurry kanji carved into it. But although the woman seemed familiar, Neji barely had to glance at the toddler. He dropped the picture, averting his eyes from the smiling faces.

It was unmistakably Tenny.

Neji turned, and jumped when he saw the figure at the door, unhesitatingly attacking it. He was too tired to activate his Byakugan, but launched an excellent blend of punching and kunai stabbing that Lee and Tenten would have been proud of. The figure swore, and flashed hand signs that were hidden by the rain. With a few mumbled words, Neji was motionless.

He strained at the jutsu, but couldn't move an inch.

_Can't stay here. Got to find Tenten!_

Neji growled, and used all of his energy in one fantastic struggled, but he only succeeded in causing his leg to let loose more blood, and within seconds, the lack of said blood sent him to the ground.

The figure sighed. "Mendokusai. Crazy Hyuuga."

Meanwhile…

The strange figure was panting from their struggle with the cats. Tenny had snuck away to the edge of the clearing, not wanting to get killed, but unwilling to leave the sudden protection. But as the figure advanced, she started to have second thoughts.

When the figure stepped closer, Tenny got a better look at who it was, and started screaming.

"AHHH! ITACHI-SAMA! I DON'T HAVE ANY CANDY MONEY TODAY! GO AWAY!"

The figure paused, tilted its head, and advanced a little quicker.

Tenny took deep breath, and pulled a kunai from her pocket, tossing it at the surprised figure.

"UCHIHA ITACHI! YOU ARE A BULLY AND A MEANIE! GO AWAY OR MY MOMMY'L TELL YOUR MOMMY AND YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE!" And with that inspiring cry for justice, Tenny ran for the hills.

Needless to say, the figure, AKA Uchiha Sasuke, went after her.

(FYI, in this fic, Sasu never ran off to Roachie. That's what my friends and I call Orochimaru.)

1 hour later…

Tenny flopped under a bench in Konaha Park, confident that she had finally escaped Itachi and his evil bully ways. But now she was officially past the point of no return, and she knew she was too tired to move without sleep. And so, as the sun finally set beneath the dark clouds that spread from horizon to horizon, Tenny fell asleep.

Luckily, those auto-adjustable knots that Tenten had instructed Tenny on when she changed into the kimono worked perfectly, so as Tenten's body regained its usual shape, the knots undid themselves, allowing the kimono to assume its normal size. Also, the mental box that Tenny had used to silence Tenten disappeared when Tenny fell asleep, so when Tenten became aware of the thorns still poking into her skin, she squirmed out from under the bench.

She looked about glumly, and started to trudge back home through the rain, hoping that Neji had enough sense to go to the hospital and get his leg bandaged. She kept stumbling and tripping though, exhaustion dulling her reflexes.

She hadn't even left town square when she stopped, realizing that someone was following her. She whirled around, but the person snuck up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and bringing the other one up over her mouth.

Tenten kicked and waved her arms around fiercely, but only succeeded in making herself dizzy. The person started to drag her away, so she brought one leg up behind her, kicking them between the legs, hoping her attacker was male.

She was right.

Her victory was short lived though, since her attacker accidentally brought his chin down on her head effectively knocking her out cold.

The figure sighed. "I just don't get Kunoichi." With that, he hauled Tenten onto his shoulders, and headed off in the other direction.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So, was that a lame chappie? I hope not. I'm so sorry, but school ate up all my time. I'll be quicker next time.

Well, R&R, unless you can't forgive me, cuz I hate flamers.

Even if you aren't a member, I love to hear from you. Don't worry, you just make up a name, and type up your comments in the window that comes up. You don't have to give your e-mail, and you won't be cookied, I promise.


	6. A Lonely Nindo

Grrrr…. I hate school. I'm trying to get a schedule going as to when I'll write each chapter, but it never works.

By the way, I was reading through chapter 2, and realized I left a part out. You can go back and read the extra two sentences at the part where Temari shows up.

blackmisery: First of all, great name. Second of all, thanks for the great review! You're so nice! (reads review again and faints from joyful overload)

Rubi: my e-mails to you still won't go through. TT Try putting me in your address book again. Call me or Ino for the address. (Her e-mails won't go through either.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Evangelion. (See if you can catch the NGE reference)

Chapter 6: A Lonely Nindo

The world was a fuzzy thing of black and white.

Neji blinked blearily, finding himself in what appeared to be a bedroom. Was it his? He couldn't tell.

_It was…_

_all a dream…_

Neji sighed, and shifted around a little. As his vision cleared, he noticed something.

The ceiling wasn't his.

His ceiling was white. This ceiling was green.

He jumped up, realizing that the bed and sheets weren't his either. A rush of adrenaline sent him leaping off the bed, and he landed in a crouch, slipping himself along the wall to the door. He carefully slid it open a crack, wary of traps. He waited until he thought it was safe, and then sent a wave of chakra to his ears.

**Clink**

**Chink**

**Clatter**

**BANG!**

"**Shoot! I gotta get the oven started!"**

**Schlick**

**Schlick**

**SCRAPE**

Neji opened the door wider. No cannibal was going to eat this Hyuuga's flesh. (AK: Um, interesting interpretation, Neji) He slid along the wall wary of traps, and made his way down the hall. Silently, he stepped around the corner and into what appeared to be a kitchen. There weren't any lights on, so he couldn't' judge the size of his opponent. He'd have to go with a surprise attack. He didn't have his kunai holster, but found something better on the counter above him.

Ah. Sweet, sweet butcher knives. Neji picked one up and tossed it around experimentally. It had wonderful balance. He crawled along the floor until he was under the table. His opponent was still walking around the kitchen muttering about spices and looking for a blender. Neji rolled out from under the table and lunged from behind.

His opponent leapt onto the counter and tried to defend himself with a serving spoon. Neji twirled it from his or her hand, and managed to give them a cut on the arm. Suddenly, Neji was thrown back and hit the wall, the recipient of a rather brutal spinning kick. The lights flicked on, and both were surprised to see who they were fighting.

"NANI ZA JIGOKU?"

"Nara?"

"HYUUGA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

There was a momentary silence. "I thought you were a cannibal."

Shikamaru gave Neji a look that suggested that he'd just proclaimed that Naruto was princess of faeries and Orochimaru was straight.(XD) An 'unbelievable' type of look.

"Um… okay then. I'm not going to ask why you didn't just use your byakugan to see where you were. Now if you don't mind-" Here he paused to heal the wound Neji had dealt him- "I'm trying to bake a cake here. So stay outta my way." He sighed and went back to work.

Feeling like an idiot, Neji sat at the table. "Who are you making a cake for?"

Shikamaru blushed. "None of your damn business."

"Subaku no Temari, right?"

Shikamaru threw a knife at Neji's head, barely missing. "SHE HAS A COLD, ALRIGHT! Now shut up and get something to eat. There's stuff in the fridge." Neji frowned, wondering what cake had to do with the common cold, and why Shikamaru felt it necessary to come up with such a stupid lie, but consented. He pulled out a bento box full of leftover Kashiwa Mochi and dug in, starving. As Neji was finishing his third one, Shikamaru put the cake in the oven. "So, what exactly were you doing at that old dump?"

Neji paused, and thought about how to best answer the question. He decided to be as frank and as unspecific as possible. "Just looking for someone." Shikamaru shrugged. "No one's lived there for 10 years." Neji raised his eyebrows. "Who lived there?" Shikamaru sighed. "It's not the most pleasant story but… you really want to know?" Neji nodded.

"Alright then. About… I dunno, must have been 12 years ago, a lady moved here from the Hidden Waterfall Village. Her name was Gina Kanayama, and she was an excellent Kunoichi, so Sandaime Hokage welcomed her. She said she didn't want to live in town, that she preferred the woods. So my grandmother rented out that house to her. It was a pretty run down old place, but she made it real cozy, and she loved having visitors. I remember Choji and I used to go there and bring her tea bags that my grandmother made, and she'd always give us cookies for our troubles. Of course, we also went to play with Nami…"

Neji frowned. "Nami?"

Shikamaru face went dark. "Yeah. After she'd lived here for a year, Gina went out on a mission and rescued a Shinobi from the Rain village, named Ryuji. She helped nurse him back to health, then they started dating, and before anyone could figure out what had happened, they got married. Their daughter's name was Sorako, 'child of the sky'. We always called her Nami though, I can't remember why."

"I thought her name was Tenny."

Shikamaru looked surprised. "Uh… yeah actually, that's what her mom called her. It was short for Tennyo."

_At least I found the right place. _"So, if you had so much fun there, then why the scowl?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth together. "Ryuji was a scumbag who didn't deserve to be 'rescued'. When Nami was 3, Dad, Chouza and Inoichi caught him sending messages about Konaha's inner workings to the Raikage, leader of the Cloud Village. They told the Hokage, and he sent a bunch of Jounin out to capture him. They figured that he was going to try and get Gina to help him, so they went to the house. By the time they got there though, he was already gone. Gina chased him out, pretty violently I hear. Apparently she was going through some of his stuff, and found an old scroll. It was from Raikage, and it was instructions on some elaborate plot he'd cooked up. Ryuji and some other ninja would make it look like the he was a messenger to Konaha from the Rain village who got captured by some Cloud Village thugs. The scroll said that his job was to get himself 'rescued' by some Konaha Ninja, seduce a Konaha Kunoichi, produce and heir, and train that heir as a weapon against Konaha. They also planned to capture the three-tailed turtle demon, Sanbi, and make Nami his Jinchuuriki. They thought it was the perfect plan to bring down Konaha. But, needless to say, Gina didn't think so. When he came back to the house, she told him to get out. He refused to leave, so she had to fight him. She finally managed to chase him out, and he managed to get away, but he swore he'd be back for Nami… You okay?"

Neji jumped, realizing that his hands were balled into such tight fists that his fingernails were cutting into his palms. "Um, sure. But, there's more to the story, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "You obviously remember the night Raikage came to kidnap Hinata? Well, apparently he brought Ryuji with him. And while Raikage worried about Hinata, he went off to get Nami. When he got to the house, Gina hid Nami and tried to get rid of him once and for all. But he was just too strong for her. He overpowered her almost immediately, but he didn't just kill her. He drew it out, torturing her, like a cat playing with a half-dead mouse. Slowly, he just let her bleed to death. Then, he went inside and started blowing fire all around, hoping to smoke Nami out of hiding, like hunters do to get foxes out of their dens. It must have worked, because we never saw her again."

There was a long silence, and Neji frowned. Obviously that wasn't right, but he couldn't think of what might have happened, until he remembered the strange flashbacks.

"No. She went out the back door and made a run for it."

Shikamaru glared at Neji. "How would you know?"

"Because I saw her. She was running around town, trying to lose him."

"Prove it."

Neji smirked. "She always wore a green nightgown to bed right? And she loved to dress up. Her favorite outfit was the pink feudal princess dress."

Shikamaru's face brightened. "That's her alright. Do you know if she got away?"

Neji mulled on this, and decided on what he thought was a safe, if unfair, answer. "I don't know."

Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokusai… oh well. No use loosing valuable sleep on it. So, what were you looking for at Kanayama's house? And I'd really like to know why you tried to boil your leg."

Neji shuffled about in his seat, finally admitting to himself that he needed help finding Tenny. "First, what time is it?" Shikamaru looked at the stove clock. "Looks like… 12:13 AM." Neji almost gagged on that information. _IT'S ALREADY AFTER MIDNIGHT!_ Neji jumped up and headed for the door, and Shikamaru followed him.

"Where are we going?"

"TO FIND TENTEN!"

Shikamaru couldn't make sense of anything that was going on, but decided to try and be helpful. "Why don't we ask the others if they've seen her? I can think of at least one person who might have been training until 11!"

Neji skidded to a halt, and let Shikamaru run ahead before following, silently thanking him for bandaging his leg.

_I'm coming Tenten…_

**Meanwhile…**

The world was a blurry thing of black and white.

Tenten groaned, and tried to turn on one side to get some more sleep, and hit the floor. Looking around, she realized she'd been on a couch, not a bed. And it wasn't her couch either.

Whose couch was it?

Well, that was actually a very easy question. Tenten was sitting on the floor of a studio apartment like Naruto's, wrapped in a wool blanket. Less than five feet in front of her, in the kitchen area, was Uchiha Sasuke. He had his back to her, and had a cube of noodles in one hand, and a physics book in the other.

Tenten stood up and walked up behind him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to make ramen for Tenten."

"Tenten would like to know why a physics book is necessary."

Sasuke turned around. "Oh… um… hi."

She raised her eyebrows.

He blushed. "This cube seems to be defying the law of conservation of mass. There's no way this thing could ever become the thing on the package."

Tenten glanced at the picture Sasuke was referring to, a picture of a steaming bowl of ramen. "You're supposed to add water."

"… oh… okay then."

There was a momentary silence. "I'm not really hungry for ramen. I'd actually prefer… Kashiwa Mochi?"

Sasuke nodded, and opened up the fridge, which was packed with bentos, all of which seemed to contain simple meals. As he did so, Tenten took a look around.

The apartment contained a couch, a futon, a kitchenette, a dresser, a closet a small TV, a handheld radio, and a desk and chair. There was nothing lying around randomly. Everything was spotless, except the walls. Almost every inch of space on the walls was filled with paper. Posters depicting the parts of the human eyes, the history of Konaha, a map of the world, a full history of the Uchiha clan, pictures of Sasuke and other Uchihas, pictures of different jutsus, and tons of other stuff that she didn't recognize. She was stunned at the boundless knowledge plastered on the… plaster.

"You haven't even seen my closet yet. It's full of nothing but scrolls." Sasuke handed her a plate of Kashiwa Mochi. Tenten took the plate and continued to gawk. She couldn't believe that this was how Sasuke spent his spare time: memorizing stuff.

"Um… I… wow…"

Sasuke frowned. "You don't like it?"

Tenten blushed. "Well, it's just not what I expected."

This interested Sasuke. "What did you expect?" Tenten thought about this. "I don't actually know. My house is covered in traditional paintings and other junk. But I kind of expected a secret lair or something-" Tenten stopped when she realized that Sasuke was staring at her. Very intently.

"Um… is there something on my face?"

Sasuke shook his head. "But you live alone too, right?"

Tenten nodded. "True. So I guess it makes sense that we have similar tastes. You know, like plastering the walls with stuff. But...What is with all this anyway?"

Sasuke seemed surprised at this, and it occurred to her that he probably hadn't ever been asked this question. He swept his eyes about the room, as though seeing the 'decorations' for the very first time. He took a deep breath.

"I guess… I'm just jealous."

"Jealous of who?" Tenten couldn't think of anyone Sasuke had to envy.

"Of him. Itachi."

"Why should you be jealous of him?"

"Because he knows more than I do. He was our clan's greatest ninja, and I know that he knows more than I do about our clan. He knows all the secrets, traditions, history, everything you can't learn about our clan from a book. He got the chance to prove himself to them, and I never did. He's the only one left that I can prove myself to. If I'm not worthy to him, than I'm worthy to no one. He got everything, and I got nothing. And he's so ungrateful… he just doesn't realize how much I needed that clan. It was _mine_. He's a rotten thief, and I want what's rightfully mine."

Tenten could almost feel the hate, confusion and resentment emanate from his flesh.

"But what _is_ rightfully yours?"

Sasuke sighed. "That's the problem. I don't know."

Tenten snorted. Sasuke was shocked to see that she seemed annoyed at that response. "What's your problem? Am I making you too sad?" Sasuke's words were dripping with sarcasm, and Tenten stood, snarling.

"You think you're just such a sad case! 'Look at me, the last Uchiha, all alone.' But if you stopped being so self-centered you might realize that you're surrounded by people who all care about you! Ino and Sakura and Kakashi and Naruto and everybody else cares about you goddammit! If you would stop whining for 1 second you might realize just how good you've got it considering your situation! But all you can do is worry about your training and be all jaded and think that you have to be the best or you're the biggest loser of all! YOU GODDANM WHINER!" Tenten took the empty plate and hurled it at him, missing by a single centimeter. It shattered against the wall, bringing with it any faith Sasuke had had in the sanity of Kunoichi.

The air filled with pure tension, the echo of her words still peeling the paint off the walls. Sasuke was stunned. Nobody had ever yelled at him before, except his dad.

Then something bizarre happened. Tenten fell down and cried.

Sasuke was thoroughly baffled at this point, but refused to put Tenten's behavior up to female hormones. So he sat down next to her and waited for her to stop long enough to breathe so she could talk. After a while, she was able to do so.

"It's just sniffle I can't sniffle even remember my family. All I remember is a bunch of muddled crap of a man and woman laughing, and then Tsunade carrying me back to Konaha. That's my first coherent memory. And nobody would tell me anything. I was only 5! And they wouldn't tell me a thing! They just told me I didn't have parents and that my name was Tenten. That's all. That's all I know. Tsunade, my name, and people laughing. That's all. So don't you ever whine that you don't know anything. YOU KNOW MORE THAN ME GODDAMMIT!"

Sasuke felt sick. She had a point after all. And everybody always thought she was so cheerful. But clearly, no one knew her very well at all.

"Hey… Tenten?"

"Sniffle What?"

"Why don't you lie down some more. You look beat."

"I don't wanna. Sniffle"

"I think you should." Sasuke had decided that after all that, she was bound to pass out any minute, and her preferred that she not die of a head injury from hitting the floor.

"I told you I don't wanna! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You spent all that time trying to outrun me, and now you just used up all your energy to yell at me!"

"Stop acting like you're worried about me!"

"I AM!"

Tenten's face dropped out of its angry position so fast it almost hit the floor. Sasuke took advantage of this to pick her up and try to drag her to the couch. Obviously, Tenten wasn't to keen about the idea.

"Put me down you baka!" She swung one leg out and hit him squarely in the knee, sending them both crashing to the floor with a yelp.

**Back to Neji…**

Shikamaru led Neji up a final flight of stairs. Neji sneezed for the thousandth time.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have a cold?"

"I told you I'm fine! Achoo! "

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, this is Sasuke's apartment. Let's ask him if he's seen Tenten-" He raised his hand to knock on the door, but Neji kicked it open before he got a chance.

What he saw did **_not_** make him happy.

Quite the opposite actually.

What he saw was Sasuke and Tenten. Tenten was lying on the floor, on her back. Sasuke however, was lying on top of her. He had one of her wrists pinned to the floor, and had his knees positioned between hers. To top of this beautiful picture, Tenten was using her free hand to try on push Sasuke off by his chin, and her kimono had fallen open slightly at the top.

(Please keep in mind that this was purely by accident. Although I did plan it. Yes, yes I am terrible. Giggles and runs from SasuXSaku and SasuXIno fangirls)

There was a momentary moment of stillness, in which all 4 Shinobi uttered a few choice swear words that I won't type here for fear of having to raise the rating.

Neji was the first to react, by activating his byakugan and launching himself at Sasuke, who jumped back, swearing some more. Shikamaru scuttled foreward and helped Tenten up.

"Um… please tell me that that wasn't what it looked like and that I'm just too smart for my own good and that I won't have to try and convince Ino that Sasuke isn't the kind of person she should have a crush on and that I won't have to tell Inoichi about this when she doesn't believe me."

Tenten's face was beet red as she retied her kimono. "You're just too smart."

"Okay then. Um… so do you wanna stop them or should I?"

Tenten noticed that Neji was still trying to kill Sasuke, who was enjoying the workout. "I will."

In a true Kunoichi style, Tenten picked a rolling pin up off Sasuke's counter and hit Neji over the head with it. He hit the floor so fast there just isn't a metaphor that could do it justice.

"I'll be taking him home then. Thank you Shikamaru for taking care of Neji and thank you Sasuke for dinner. I'll see you all in a day or two."

As the door shut behind her, Shikamaru and Sasuke shuddered.

_Kunoichi are scary…_

**At the Hyuuga Mansion…**

Hinabi rubbed her eyes as the walked down the hall to the front door Someone out front had the manners of a certain Uzumaki, and they wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell. In the interest of letting the older Hyuugas get some much needed beauty sleep, Hinabi was going to give that visitor a piece of her mind.

"Stupid fangirls always trying to bribe their way in so they can take pictures of Neji while he sleeps…" She ripped the door open. "Go away or I swear to god I'll-" She stopped.

No one was there.

She shrugged and was about to shut the door when something bumped against it. It was an unconscious Neji, with his leg bleeding through the slashed bandages and a large ump on his head. Hinabi jumped backwards and shrieked. "HINATA! HIASHI-SAMA! COME QUICK!"

While she pulled Neji into the house, she failed to see the slightly Kunoichi dash towards Hokage tower from the bushes.

**At Tsunade's office…**

After having another nightmare and coming to Shizune for sleep pills, Anko opened to door to leave, only to find someone else outside.

"Huh? Tenten? I thought you were in Suna-"

She was interrupted as Tenten fell asleep while standing up.

"Um… Shizune?"

"What is it Mitarashi-san?"

"You haven't given these pills to anyone else have you?"

Well, I hope you liked it. Even if you aren't a member, I love to hear what you guys think. Constructive criticisms welcome.

Next time: Neji gets some rest, and comes to some startling conclusions! Meanwhile, Tenny hangs out with the Konahamaru squad, only to be involved in a scheme that won't end well…

**Chapter 7: Can You Say Espresso Grande? **


	7. Can You Say Espresso Grande?

Konnichiwa minna! I loved all your reviews, and everyone seems to agree that the funniest part was when Neji broke the door down and started trying to kill Sasuke XD! And, as usual, I'm apologizing for not updating soon enough. My new year's resolution is a chapter every 2 weeks, with minimal exceptions.

Rubi: Yes, I LOVE Asterisk! I downloaded the full version and it rocks. About the e-mail thing, I would recommend changes addresses if it won't agree with you. (Personally, I find to be agreeable and straightforward.)

(This chapter is dedicated to Anko-sensei, Naruto-chan, Ino-chan, Gaara-chan, Sakura-chan, Kiba-chan and Shika-kun. Because of their kick-buttness!)

**Chapter 7: Can you say Espresso Grande?**

Someone up in heaven was laughing at Neji Hyuuga.

Or at least, that's what it seemed like to him.

He was awake now, and couldn't seem to remember how he got back to his house. All he did know was that Hiashi-sama probably wasn't happy with him.

Apparently, Hinata had volunteered to keep Neji company while he recovered from his cold. But _someone _had thrown out the medical supplies. Probably the same someone who had volunteered to keep him company while Hinata went to buy more.

Neji didn't really need to guess though. For Hanabi Hyuuga was sitting at the foot of his bed, grinning like a fox.

"Well well well, Ohayo Gozaimasu, _nii-chan_! Didn't think you'd wake up so soon!"

Neji scowled. He was really starting to hate being called 'chan'. He much preferred 'dono' but didn't dare say as much to Hiashi's daughter.

"What are you doing here, _bozu_?" he drawled. Now it was Hanabi's turn to scowl.

(Neji basically just called Hanabi an _annoying little boy._)

"Pretty high and mighty for a guy who got his leg burned off. What the hell were you doing anyway? And why did you have a sleepover with a bunch of _girls_? You're not teaming up with ero-sannin, are you?"

Neji decided to kill Naruto next time he saw him, for corrupting a family member who he at least respected.

"No I'm not! Goddammit, what am I doing here?"

Hanabi shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I found you drooling by the front door."

Neji sighed. Tenten could be very frustrating sometimes. And with that rolling pin…

Suddenly, everything came back to Neji in a flash.

"_Hiya. I'm Tenny. Who're you?"_

"_It only lasts 3 days and 3 nights. It'll wear off then, and the world will be back in order. Of course, you'll have to be her nanny, and make sure no one finds out so I don't lose my job."_

"_Of course I like it! It's the best gift I've ever gotten!"_

"_GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"_

_The angel statue was covered in blood stains._

"_It must have worked, because we never saw her again."_

_What he saw was Sasuke and Tenten…_

_NEINEI-CHAN! HELP ME!_

Neji jumped up, and made a dash for the door, his feet slipping as the excess bandages on his leg got caught under his feet. However, when he got to the door and opened it, he found Hanabi standing outside. He swore.

_Goddamn Shadow Clone Justsu... Uzumaki Naruto, you are dead!!!!_

Hanabi clone #2 smiled. "You didn't honestly think I'd be that stupid, did you? I'm not supposed to let you leave this room. Hiashi's orders. I suggest you go take a nap or something, because you're not leaving until your leg heals." She grinned, another kitsune grin. "Maybe he'll let you have visitors though. Like that orphan girl who you seem to like training with so much-" She was cut off as Neji punched her in the face, but two more clones appeared in her place, pushing him back. He stood silent as the door slid closed, and then tried the windows, but Hanabi had those covered too. He growled, but couldn't think of anyway to get out without seriously damaging one of the 2 possible heirs to the Hyuuga clan. He flumped down onto his bed.

_Goddamn it… why me… why me?_

_Because you're so fun to torment?_

_Oh, shut the fsck up._

_Well, she can't keep that jutsu up forever, unlike Naruto. So we'll just have to wait it out. _

_What do you suggest we do in the meantime?_

_Well, there are always those untouched books on the shelf over there._

…

The Hyuuga clan often found themselves very bored, being so great and all, so they had started a sort of book club.

That's right. The Hyuuga Clan Book Club.

Neji had never really participated though. So the cycle of reading books and then switching them off with someone else, and the occasional book discussion, went on without him. Every once in a while, someone (usually Hinata, since she was the only one who could go into his room when he wasn't there and not incur his wrath) would pop in and put a book on his shelf of dusty, unread books and take another one to read. It had been so long since he'd even thought of the shelf, that he had a very diverse collection sitting less than 5 feet away from him. So, to kill time, he trudged to the shelf and scanned the books.

_Romantic Manga, Comedy Manga, Action Manga, Yaoi Manga, Yuri Manga, Action Manga, Maho Shoujou, Fantasy Manga… Damn it, what is with all these manga! This isn't the otaku clan!_

_Well, most of the ones on this shelf are from Ai-chan._

_Oh yeah… Ai-chan… god she scares me…_

_You said it. She has almost no Byakugan skills but…_

_She's one bad-ass spy._

_She'd have to be, with looks like that. She's like Tsunade, Ino and Temari combined. And don't even get me started on those killing methods of hers…_

_That's her all right… the scariest ANBU alive._

_Remember that crush you had on her before you met Tenten?_

… _If you ever mention that again I'll kill you._

_Oooh, Neji's suicidal!_

_Goddamn it… wait a sec…_

_What?_

_I have an idea.._

_OOOOHHH! I LOVE IDEAS!_

(At this point I feel it's fair to explain that when Neji's talking to himself, the other Neji is the funny, perverted, annoying Neji. That's why he argues with himself)

Neji sat on the bed for several minutes, formulating what he felt was a plan that benefited him in many ways. He could get out of the house without becoming a murderer of annoying children, make Hanabi happy enough to owe him some favors, and (hopefully) get some help piecing together these random flashbacks he kept having. He cautiously approached the window, where one of Hanabi's clones was watching him warily.

"Hey Hanabi?"

"Ung."

"You wanna go visit Ai-chan?"

Hanabi's ears seemed to perk up at this. "But she lives outside the compound, and isn't visiting today."

"I mean sneak out, baka."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "You know how to get out without a gate key? I don't have one, and yours was confiscated."

Neji smirked. "Don't be naive. Of course I know how to sneak out. But I'll only take you if you don't tell anyone, and let me go wherever I want once I'm done there. You can stay as long as you want though."

Hanabi thought this over. Unlike most kids her age, she wasn't stupid, but she was willing to compromise. However, the deal had to be one that benefited her, so you were lucky if you could get anything good on your end of the deal. However, Hyuuga Aiko was a commodity. It would take a lot of restraint for Hanabi to refuse.

Finally, there was a collective POP-ing sound, and all the clones vanished. Before even a second had passed, Hanabi appeared, jumping down from the roof. Neji made a mental note, to remember that that was a good hiding place. (Except when Kunoichi are looking for you.)

Hanabi slowly approached him. "Agreed. But I can't have you running off on me before you show me where Ai-chan lives." She grinned again, and pulled a leash and collar from her pocket. "Come on Ninu-chan- time for a walk!"

Neji couldn't think of anything smart to say that would get him out of that.

_Please kami-sama… make sure no one has a camera…_

_Or magical painting ninjutsu skills…_

**Meanwhile…**

Mitarashi Anko was at a loss.

She was walking to Konaha's restraint district, with a certain bun-haired 5 year old in tow. Shizune had visited the local second-hand shop, and picked up a new outfit for Tenny. It was a light green Chinese top and black mini-skort. She also had a new pair of ninja sandals, and white bandage wrappings went from her ankles to her knees. She also had kunai and shuriken holsters that, as far as everyone knew, were empty, and just for show. Her hair was tied securely in her usual two buns, and she was feeling extra tough since Tsunade had given her a plated black ninja glove that went up to her right elbow. She was wearing an unplated, wrist length glove with the fingers cut out on her right hand. She was feeling very tough in her new attire.

However, as cute as she was, she was packed with weapons.

No one else knew that Tenny had found the Hokage's armory. And Tenny certainly wasn't going to tell anyone that she'd borrowed a few things. She'd give them back when she was done. That of course being when they were pried from her cold dead hands. Once Tenny found something sharp, she wasn't willing to give it up.

Anko wasn't in such good spirits. She had been charged with taking care of Tenny, although she wasn't really a kid person. She liked sending kids into the Forest of Death, not taking them out to lunch. And to make matters worse, she had a lunch date scheduled with a certain silver haired ninja, and she had no intention on taking Tenny with her. So she was scanning the street frantically for someone to dump the unsuspecting little girl on.

"Come on, come on, anybody, come on, I don't care who! I'd hand her over to anybody but Jiraiya…" Anko muttered under her breath, dragging Tenny along by the wrist. Tenny didn't appreciate this, but decided not to waste precious metal on the lady with the funny tattoo on her neck. After all, only tough people had tattoos, and Tenny didn't want to start a fight she couldn't win.

Anko checked her watch again, and groaned when she realized that she only had 10 more minutes before she had to meet Kakashi. She glanced about frantically, and finally spotted someone.

"Ah, Ebisu-san! And Konahamaru-san!" She waved in their direction, and ran towards them. "Could you do me a favor?"

Ebisu froze, and tried to compose himself. He'd do anything for someone as beautiful as Mitarashi-san.

"Yes, what is it?" Ah yes, he felt the he was acting rather studly. And the ladies couldn't resist studs.

Anko smiled sweetly. "I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Tenny here for me. It's just for a couple of hours, I promise!"

Ebisu found himself nodding despite the fact that he hated children of all shapes and sizes.

Anko grinned. "Great! I'll see you here at 4 then! Thanks again Ebisu-san!" And with that, she turned and ran the hell away.

Ebisu was left with Tenny inspecting him rather critically, and Konahamaru looking warily at her.

(For Naruto 2 readers, Konahamaru is not yet a genin. He is in his last year of the academy, making him about 11 or 12)

Tenny frowned at her substitute temporary caretaker. "You don't look very tough. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

Ebisu gave a strained smile. "Because Mitarashi-san said so, Kopanda-chan" He patted her on the head, and succeeded only in making her hate him thoroughly.

(Kopanda little panda. This is an obvious jibe on Tenten's hairstyle, although it would also apply to her name, which is rather panda-like, when you consider that most pandas have names made up of a short sound which is repeated, Like Meimei.)

Tenny growled slightly. "My name is Tenny, and I only listen to Neinei-chan!" She started to stomp away, but Ebisu grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "You have to come with us. Mitarashi-san asked me to watch you!"

Tenny didn't appreciate being manhandled. She whirled about, and drew a kunai, which she threw with impeccable aim at Ebisu's head. He ducked, but the kunai caught the top of his zukin, pulling it right off his head. There was a long silence as the 2 kids took in the startling revelation that was pinned to the wall behind Ebisu's head. Konahamaru was the first to speak up.

"EBISU'S BALD!"

The entire street froze, and everyone turned to stare. Laughter soon broke out in a group of passing ANBU, and a bunch of Jounin outside a café joined in. Soon, the entire street was filled with laughter, and Ebisu found himself wondering whether or not Anko would very much mind having Tenny returned to her in many very small pieces. He stepped forward, but Konahamaru knew his sensei well, and was one step ahead of him. He grabbed Tenny by the wrist and started to run away as fast as he could. Tenny still didn't appreciate being pulled around, but found that it didn't bother her as much when there was an angry Jounin chasing her.

**Meanwhile…**

Neji scratched at the leash around his neck as he knocked on the door of room 1326 of the Aki Yoh Apartment Complex in Konaha's residential district. He was a bit on edge since Naruto and Sasuke lived in this same building, and he had no desire to get into another fight, considering the fact that his leg was still healing. So he and Hanabi waited until the door opened, and someone peered out from between the door and the doorjamb.

"Who is it?"

Before answering, Neji tried to figure out exactly who he was talking to, but couldn't decide if it was Ai-chan doing an impression of a guy, or if she'd managed to seduce someone else into going out with her. After deciding that there really wasn't any way to tell, Neji answered, hoping that it wasn't someone he knew, like Kakashi or (heaven forbid) even Gai.

"Um… Neji and Hanabi."

The chain lock practically fell off the door as it flew open.

"YAY, VISITORS! Even better, two of my 3 favorite cousins!"

Standing in the door was a tall, busty blonde who was wearing so little makeup that it was hard to believe that anyone could born so… well… naturally prettier than everyone else. Neji knew that almost every self-respecting girl in Konaha (and even one from Suna) hated her for her looks, although Aiko ignored them. He also knew that almost every self-respecting man in Konaha had asked her out at least 3 times, although she'd only ever gone out with about half of them.

Aiko grabbed her two cousins and pulled them into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. As usual, Neji had to try very hard not to vomit when in her room, which was absolutely drowning in pink and black. In fact, everything in her apartment was either pink or black. It wasn't that Neji hated these colors, but they were used so extensively in this apartment, and were combined with so many heart and razor blade designs that he felt positively sick. Hanabi, however, loved it, possibly because she wasn't aware that Aiko had been kicked out of the Hyuuga compound because she had Bipolar disorder.

"Oh, WOW! Ai-chan, your house is so awesome! The seamless combination of Valentine's Day style décor and Emo Pop culture is positively divine! So much better than the Hyuuga compound!"

Aiko was flattered. "Why thank you. I pride myself on my decorating skills. So why the sudden visit? Hiashi having a hissy fit, feeling rebellious, need me to help you remember something, or girl trouble maybe?" Aiko seemed to be on the happy end of the bipolar scale today.

"Neji has girl trouble!" Hanabi seemed delighted to be spilling all of Neji's troubles into their cousin's lap while Neji struggled to remove the leash.

"Oooh, girl trouble huh? Well, we cant' have that from one of Konaha's most eligible bachelors now can we? What's wrong Neji, did Tenten get a boyfriend? It's not Lee is it?"

Neji almost choked on her knowledge of his team and her absolutely outrageous imagination.

"NO, TENTEN IS NOT GOING OUT WITH LEE."

"Well what is it then?"

Neji refused to answer his cousins' questioning stares.

Aiko pouted. "Well then, I guess… _Konaha Secret Mind Hack Jutsu- Secret Waterfall!_"

3 hand signs and a quick poke in the 3 throat chakra point later, Neji found himself no longer in control of his vocal faculties.

"I went to Tenten's house on her birthday because she was late for training and I thought she was mad at me but then she got turned into a five year old and I had to baby-sit her and all these girls came over and then Tenten came back and she was so happy because of my birthday present that she cried and hugged me and I was REALLY happy and then Tenny came back and I got mad and yelled at her and then she ran away and I found out about Tenten's family and stuff and then I found her at Sasuke's and he was on top of her and she hit me with a rolling pin because I tried to kill Sasuke and now I'm afraid that she likes Sasuke and I keep having weird flashbacks and I need to tell Tenten that I-"

Neji cut himself off by stabbing himself in the arm with a kunai, much to the surprise of Hanabi, who was drinking tea that Aiko had prepared during Neji's ramblings. Neji waited a few seconds before removing the kunai and letting Aiko heal the wound, to make sure that he didn't finish that last thought out loud.

"So… you need girl advice and you need a memory jutsu, hm? Well, I can take care of that…"

**Meanwhile…**

Konahamaru and Tenny had come to a stop in one of the empty training clearings, and Konahamaru was starting gain control of his laughter.

"THAT gasp WAS gasp THE gasp FUNNIEST gasp THING gasp I gasp EVER gasp SAW gasp IN gasp MY gasp ENTIRE LIFE!!!!"

Konahamaru sat down and started staring at Tenny again. Tenny decided that it was only polite to stare back.

And so they stared.

After about 5 minutes of nothing but breathing, blinking, and staring, Tenny was starting to get bored. So she did what she always did when she was bored.

She started talking.

"What's your name? How old are you? Who's that funny bald guy? Do you know where Neinei-chan is? Why are you staring at me?"

As Tenny stopped to take a breath, Konahamaru calmly responded without breaking her gaze.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Tenny thought about this. "Because you're staring at me."

Konahamaru seemed satisfied with this answer. "Well, alright then! My name's Konahamaru, and I'm 12 years old! That guy's my boring old sensei, I have no idea who Neinei-chan is, and I was staring at you because you seem familiar, but I can't remember who you are! Happy now?"

Tenny nodded vigorously and smiled, having at last found someone who could talk as fast as she.

Konahamaru sighed. "Alrighty then, let's go meet the gang. They should be in the lower end of the shopping district in our secret meeting place."

Tenny didn't move. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because Ebisu's supposed to watch you, but we ditched him, but I was the one who pulled you away, so now I have to watch you, but I still want to play with my friends."

Tenny thought about it, and decided that there was no arguing with such good logic. So she got up and followed him.

**Meanwhile…**

Neji found himself inexplicably laying down on a velvet couch, answering an assortment of probing questions from his cousin while Hanabi took notes.

"Did you and Sasuke have a rivalry in the Academy?"

"… We were in separate classes."

"Do you affiliate or with Itachi or Akatsuki on a regular basis?"

"… No."

"What does Tenten's hairstyle make you think of?"

"... … … "

"Answer the question hon."

"… It makes me think of…"

"Yes? Go on!"

"…shfhthehth…"

"What was that? I didn't catch it?"

"I said It makes me think of fluffy little panda ears damn it!"

" Do you think Tenten would look cute dressed as a panda?"

"… Yes…"

" Which of Tenten's hairstyles do you prefer: buns or braids?"

"… I actually like it best when it's just hanging down…"

"Ooooooooooohh, sounds like we have a romantic dreamer here. So, which of Tenten's outfits do you like best: pink top and blue capris, or teal top and plum capris?"

" I think she looks best in red and white…"

"Ooooh, sounds like a holiday daydream. Hanabi, circle that one."

"Got it."

"Good. Now, for the big question: Do you think Tenten is in any way attracted to Gai?"

"… … …"

" Is that a maybe?"

"You've just scarred me for life, and if you ever suggest that again I'll-"

"Okay, that's a no. So, do you think Tenten is in any way attracted to Sasuke?"

"… … …"

"Hanabi, put that down as a maybe. So Neji, have you had any daydreams or fantasies about Tenten? Cute, romantic, kinky…?"

"… … …"

"Okay Hanabi, put that down as kinky-"

"NO DAMN IT! CUTE AND ROMANTIC!"

"Oooh, he admits it!"

"Quiet Hanabi. Now Neji, I think we've affirmed that you like Tenten. Am I correct?"

"… … …"

"Hyuuga Neji, answer the #$& question or else."

"… … …"

"_Konaha Secret Mind-"_

" Okay okay! Yes, Okay?

There was a long silence. Aiko and Hanabi jumped up cheering.

"YES! THAT'S 80000 YEN! WHOOHOO!"

" THAT'S 30000 FOR ME AND 3000 FOR HINATA! AND HINATA GETS 70000 MORE IF THEY GET MARRIED! AND I GET 10000 MORE IF SHE ENDS UP WITH LEE!"

Neji tried and failed to make sense of what he was hearing. "What?"

"The family has an entire betting ring based on you and Tenten. I bet that you love her, and so did Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata also bet that you'll get married, and Hanabi bet that Tenten loves Lee. There's millions of yen in this business kid! Betting on you two could make some of our relatives rich enough to buy their way into being Hokage!"

Neji could feel that perplexingly enjoyable anger coming over him again.

"Am I a relative or a poker chip?"

Aiko laughed. "Don't be silly! Do you want your girl advice or not?"

Neji gave a strained nod.

Aiko took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Well then, I have only one piece of advice for you…"

Neji and Hanabi leaned foreward in suspense.

" You should…"

The suspense was terrible… and then…

Aiko whipped a rolling pin out off the counter and started beating Neji with it.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A LEMONADE STAND! I SELL REAL ADVICE TO PEOPLE WITH REAL PROBLEMS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW BEFORE SASUKE BEATS YOU TO IT! WHY ARE MEN SO STUPID! WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED! GO NOW AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER YOU MORON OR ELSE YOU REALLY WILL LOSE HER!"

Aiko stopped, and panted as she pointed to the door and reached for her Prozac. "Now get out before I give you a lesson in ultimate pain you fool."

Neji dashed towards the door, until Aiko called him back.

"Ah, I almost forgot. This should bring back those memories of yours." She tossed a shiny blue pill at him, which he immediately took dry. "Thanks." He turned to leave again-

And promptly passed out.

Aiko blushed. "Oops, I forgot about the side affects…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hiya guys! I'm here! And I brought a new trainee!"

Tenny blinked bemusedly at where she had ended up. Konahamaru-kun had brought her to the alleyway where she and Neinei-chan had talked to the funny guys in green. He was banging his fist on the dumpster in the back. While he waited for a response, she climbed on top of some boxes and pulled the shuriken she'd thrown earlier out of the wall. Suddenly, the dumpster flew open, and bursting forth from it were 2 more 12 year olds, one boy and one girl. They didn't seem to notice Tenny, but rather, started berating Konahamaru for being late to their secret meeting. It wasn't until Tenny jumped down off the pile of boxes that the Moegi and Udon noticed her. They looked at her strangely, and then glanced at Konahamaru.

"Um… Kona-kun?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Moe-chan?"

Udon cleared his throat, very matter-o-factly. "Well, we're kind of wondering what a little girl is doing in our secret meeting place."

Konahamaru shrugged. "She helped me get away from Ebisu-sensei, although now he's trying to kill us… because Tenny pulled off his zukin and he's BALD!"

Tenny waited for the uproarious laughter to die down before speaking.

"Can I play with you guys until Neinei-chan comes to pick me up? Can I? Please, Moe-senpai? Udon-senpai? Kona-senpai? **Please**?"

The 3 were silent for a moment, surprised by Tenny's ability to pull adorableness, peoples' names, and cute begging sequences involving summoning up a sunset behind herself to enhance the cuteness seemingly out of thin air.

Moegi cleared her throat. "Well, we have a super-secret mission to perform today, so I guess we could use some extra hands. But if you're gonna be our kohai, you'll have to be initiated! Udon, lead the way."

Udon adjusted his glasses and sniffled. "Alright everyone, let's go find Naruto-senpai."

**24 Minutes Later…**

"No way." _Slurp._

"C'mon boss! It'll only take 2 minutes!"

"And why should I go out of my way and waste precious ramen time to go to Starbucks for you?" _Slurp._

Konahamaru waved a 1000 yen note in front of Naruto. "We'll cover the cost, boss! We'll even buy you another bowl of ramen!"

Naruto froze, grabbed the yen out of Konahamaru's hand, and dashed to the Starbucks across the street. He reemerged 1.5 minutes later, handed Konahamaru the cup, took the proffered yen from Moegi's hand, and sat down again.

"There, I did it, happy now? Ayame, another bowl of pork ramen please!"

Konahamaru handed Tenny the cup, which had the words **Espresso Grande **written on the lid. "To be initiated, all you have to do is drink this whole thing. Right now." He led Tenny to a nearby bench, and Udon pulled out a stopwatch. Moegi raised her hand, holding it like she had a pistol in it.

"Ready… set… BANG GO!"

Tenny began chugging the coffee as fast as she possibly could. When she was finished, she threw the cup at Udon, who stopped the watch.

"47 Seconds, A NEW RECORD! You're in Tenny-chan." Tenny positively glowed as Konahamaru handed her a pair of green goggles, which she proudly donned. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. A curious expression crossed her face.

The 3 kids watched in amusement as the caffeine rushed straight to her brain, and she started vibrating.

(According to my research for Health class, Espresso Grande is the most caffeinated drink in the USA. Please do not give this drink to any small children while babysitting.)

Moegi sidled over to Tenny. "So, are you ready to help us with our mission Tenny-chan?"

Tenny's eyes were huge as she nodded spastically.

Konahamaru smiled. "Good. Now, let Operation Rooftop Raid BEGIN!" He led the group into a nearby alley and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. "Ok Tenny, here's the plan. We start out on the roof to Hokage tower…"

Hm, I was planning to have this chapter go a little differently, but it sort of went off on it's own…

**Next Time: Neji's little nap unveils the secrets of Neinei and Tenny! How they met, why Tenny seems so out of touch with the Tenny in the flashbacks, and what really happened the night Ryuji returned to Konaha! And as Konahamaru and his squad begin their raid on the Hokage tower, Kurenai gets a little more action then she planned on having during her day off… plus, the crap hits the fan when Tenny finds out something she really didn't want to know- When the sun goes down, it's all over, so stay tuned!**

**Chapter 8: Race to the Horizon-Make it or Break it!**


	8. Race to the Horizon of our abilities

Sorry this chapter took so long… I got sidetracked writing a 20 Truths for LJ. Anyone who wants to read it, feel free. It's posted here, so just go to the bottom of my profile. It's Tenten centric, so… oh, and no pairings in it either. It's strictly neutral.

Hmmm…. That only explains one month's no-postiness of my several-month delay…. Yeah, I've got no excuse.

This was _**supposed**_ to be the last chapter, but it's getting too long… this will be the last chapter PART 1. Does that make everyone happy? Hope so, cuz this last part is a pain in the ass…

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto… well I just don't, ok?

**Chapter 8: Race to the Horizon-Make it or Break it! PART 1**

"_SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! GO GETS SOME HOT WATER NOW!"_

Neji found himself floating. Not just anywhere either, but in the Hyuuga compound. Except there was something odd about it. There were servants running around frantically-servants who had retired years ago. The hallway renovations seemed to have been reversed, and the squalling of an infant could be heard. But there were currently no children under the age of 4 in the compound. As Neji looked around, he noticed that everything seemed vaguely dull, as if the contrast and brightness of the world had been reduced, so everything was in varying shades of grey that seemed to have been blended with the right color. Neji suspected that the pill his cousin had given him was working. This was the Hyuuga compound of his memories. The question was, how old was he in this memory? Neji focused on trying to move, and found that by doing so, he could drift in any direction he wished, without being seen, heard, or stopped by any obstacles, such as wall. Smiling grimly to himself, he drifted towards the screaming. He tuned back into the fervent chatter of the servants.

"_Hurry, get some more ice!"_

"_Has anyone found Tsunade-sama yet?"_

"_No, she can't be found anywhere, and the rest of the medic-nin are treating other cases!"_

"_This is terrible! What if they all die?"_

"_Don't even talk like that! Just keep working!"_

Neji frowned. He was starting to think that maybe he knew what was going on. With increased vigor, he headed towards the old quarantine room, already guessing what he might see.

Sure enough, he found Hanabi lying inside her crib, screeching like a demon. Her face was red with fever, and her eyes were flashing between their usual pale periwinkle and a sickly salmon color. Even worse, Hinata was curled up in the corner on a futon, along with many other members of the branch and main houses. Like Hanabi, they were berated with fever, eyes flashing, coughing and convulsing. Neji had to look away when he realized that his mother and aunt were there as well, among the worst of the cases. And he almost broke down when he saw himself, Hiashi, and Hizashi standing against the far wall.

Little Neji was standing with his back to the sick family members that surrounded him, crying into his father's pant leg as Hizashi and Hiashi looked upon the scene with a sort of helplessness.

Neji gritted his teeth. Even if he didn't remember this day, he'd learned about it in the academy. On the day Orochimaru defected from Konaha, he unleashed a little parting gift behind him. It was a terrible virus, one that turned the victim's chakra against them in a variety of ways depending on who was affected. Most of the normal citizens of Konaha had been spared, because their chakras developed differently than those who had begun ninja training at a young age, resulting in a different setup of their keirakukei. It was just the Hyuugas' luck that their byakugan advanced the virus in a way Orochimaru would never have imagined in his wildest dreams. In fact, Neji now remembered, he, his father, and his uncle had been the only Hyuugas spared from it. It seemed that they had inherited a strange gene from Hiashi and Hizashis' father, one that only affected the males. It gave them stronger protection around their keirakukei passages (chakra veins), and so, the virus had nothing to feed on within their bodies. But it didn't mean they were unaffected. This was the virus that had killed Neji's mother, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, and both of Aiko's parents. In fact, many medic-nin suspected that it was around this time that Aiko's second personality had developed, to cover the emotional scars of the more balanced personality. Neji could actually see her now, a young blonde genin crying silently in the corner, an irrational sort of bloodlust burning in her flashing eyes as she watched her mother and father scream in agony.

Neji watched as his younger self whiled around in response to a rather urgent scream from his mother. Hizashi rushed forward, only to be pulled back by his brother.

"_Let go Hiashi! She needs me!"_

Hiashi looked at his brother with pure misery in his eyes. _"There's nothing you can do. It's beyond all of us now. Only she can save herself. You have a responsibility to Neji, and that can not be ignored."_

Holding back sobs, Hizashi stood up and put a hand on his son's head. But it was at that moment, hearing his mother cry out terribly, that little Neji could take it no more. He broke away from his father, and dashed out of the room, through the halls, past every startled servant, and out the front door, pushing the unlocked gate open and dashing out into the darkened street, leaving his father and uncles' shouts, and the agonized screams of his family behind.

Neji followed himself silently, heart wrenching as his dusty old memories came to life. Little Neji ran down several blocks, having no idea where he was gong since his byakugan had not yet awakened. But Neji knew. They were cutting through the day entertainment district (although little Neji came pretty close to cutting into the Red Light District) and was heading towards the other end of the clan lands, which formed a horseshoe shape around Konoha's north, west, and east sides, leaving the area around the main south entrance clear.

So it was that little Neji came to a stop outside the Nara woods, taking shelter in a clump of bushes on the opposite side of the street. Panting, he curled up against the brick wall that lined the street, and cowered, clearly terrified of the woods. For a long time he sat, crying, until the bushes to his left rustled. He shot up, trembling against the wall as he took on a defensive stance which posed little threat coming from someone as small as him. Both Nejis waited, breathless, for what was to come.

"_Whatcha doin?"_

"_AAAH!"_

Little Neji tumbled backward from shock. Somehow, his attacker had circled around when he wasn't looking, coming from his right and not his left.

Neji blinked. It wasn't an attacker anyway.

It was Tenny. Decked out in a full princess kimono, pink in color, accompanied by so much jewelry that she seemed to be having trouble moving. Her hair was done up in a traditional style, and her blue eyes shimmered like the ocean.

_Wait, blue? _Neji checked again and corrected himself. No, _her right eye is blue, but her left eye is green. But Tenten's eyes are brown…unless… Tenten's eyes always seem fuzzy with my byakugan on… but so do other byakugans and sharingans…but these eyes aren't kekkei genkai, they're just odd… I'll have to check Tenten's tonight I guess…_

Meanwhile, little Neji and Tenny were examining each other with cautious eyes. As Neji would have guessed, it was Tenny who spoke first.

"_What are you doing out here? You're not much taller than me, so you must be 4 too. My mommy says 4__th__ year olds shouldn't go out afta dark."_

Little Neji blinked. _"Then why're you out?"_

Tenny huffed with annoyance. _"Well, Mommy isn't here now, cuz she's a medic-nin so they need her help now cuz lots o people are sick. Momma says she gotsta help, even though she likes swords more than stethoscopes." _Tenny seemed rather pleased with her use of the word 'stethoscope', even though the rest of her grammar was sloppy. But hey, what do you expect from a 4 year old?

Little Neji settled back down on the ground, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he wasn't alone.

"_So, where do you live?"_

Tenny grinned, and pointed to the woods. _"In there."_

Little Neji was shocked. _"Way in there? How did you get out here then?"_

Tenny grinned. _"Momma takes me and Shi-chan and Cho-chan out on walks when our daddies are on missions."_ Tenny suddenly seemed sullen, and pouted as she flumped down in the dirt. Little Neji seemed worried, although Neji was still chuckling about what Shikamaru and Choji would think of being called 'Shi-chan and Cho-chan'.

"_What's wrong…um…"_

"_Tenny. My name is Tenny. That's what momma calls me anyway. Daddy always called me Sorako, which is my real name. But Shi-chan and Cho-chan call me Nami for some reason, probably cuz our moms introduced us at the beach. What's your name?"_

"_Neji."_

"_That's a funny name. I like Neinei better. You're Neinei-chan!"_

Little Neji wasn't as bothered by this as Neji had been. _"Why're you pouting Tenny? Did you trip and skin your knee?"_

Tenny shook her head. _"I was just thinking about Daddy. He left a few months ago. Momma says he's on a mission, but…"_

Little Neji tried to think of something to cheer her up. _"You look really pretty you know. Who gave you that pretty outfit, Princess?"_

Tenny giggled. _"My mommy gave it to me. She says someday I'll find a prince to go with it." _Tenny suddenly seemed inspired. _"I know! YOU can be my prince, Neinei!" _She leapt foreward and pointed her finger towards him in an almost threatening manner. _"Please, Neinei-chan?"_

Little Neji thought about it. He thought about how his father was trying to help his mom, and how his mom always helped his dad on ANBU missions. So, of course, he could help Tenny, and Tenny could help him. It seemed perfect.

"_Okay!"_

Tenny squealed with joy. _"Here! This can be my engagement ring! You have to give it back to me when we meet up again! Ooh, how does that story go…. The academy! We'll both go to the Ninja Academy, and you can give it to me when we graduate and get put on the same squad! And we'll get married when we're… how old do you have to be to get married?"_

Little Neji was taken aback at her sudden ranting, and looked down at what she'd handed him. It was a necklace, a plain silver cord, with a stone dangling from it. It was a beautiful purple color, and was about an inch in diameter. It held a loose, pyramid type shape, but the angles were so unobtrusive, and the sides so tilted, that it seemed like someone had thrown it in a fire to soften the edges, and left it in too long. But it was still pretty and little Neji seemed pleased with it. _"So, I give this to you when we graduate?"_

Tenny nodded. _"Yup, when we get put on the same squad. That's the way the princess story goes that my mom told me…sort of… so, when do we want to get married?"_

Little Neji frowned. _"When we become Jounin I guess. That's when my parents got married."_

Tenny nodded, apparently delighted with the arrangement. _"Until then, I have to get a fiancée! It has to be someone who looks just like you, but who's big and strong so they can protect me from bandits!"_

Little Neji seemed confused. _"What's a fiancée?"_

Tenny smiled in a know-it-all sort of way. _"It's like a knight who protects the princess until she gets married! I have to make sure that they're just like you, even the same name!" _Tenny seemed rather psyched by the whole setup.

Neji sweat dropped. Tenny wasn't quite as smart as she thought she was, although this explained why she'd been claiming he was her fiancé.

Tenny suddenly stood up. _"I have to get home before momma does. Bai bai Neinei-chan! Wait for me at the academy okay? Wait for me!"_

Both Nejis watched as she ran across the street and into the darkened woods. As little Neji stood up, he slipped the necklace into his pocket, and ran towards home, having regained his sense of direction.

Neji was about to follow him, but found himself unable to move as the world around him warped together like melting ice…

**Meanwhile…**

"Blazing Wolf to Noodle Head, Blazing Wolf to Noodle Head, come in,"

"Loud and clear Blazing Wolf. Noodle Head to Leaf Man, come in,"

"Loud and clear Noodle Head. Leaf Man to Metal Doll, come in,"

"Loud and clear Leaf Man."

"Ahem."

"Hm? Oh, right. Metal Doll to Blazing Wolf, come in,"

"Loud and clear, Metal Doll. Operation Rooftop Raid, BEGIN!"

**Meanwhile…again…**

Kurenai was having a good day.

7 Am: Woke up to 12 red roses. (From Hunny Bun)

8 Am: Taken out to breakfast (By Hunny Bun)

9 Am: Went shopping (Tab covered by Hunny Bun)

10 Am: Tried to convince (Hunny Bun) to stop smoking

11 Am: Went to cinema (with Hunny Bun)

Currently: Taking quick detour to Hokage tower to pick up some papers for Asuma (Hunny Bun)

Yes, Kurenai was quite happy. Today was her anniversary with Hunny Bun, celebrating the day they first started dating. And after she picked up these papers for him, she would meet up with Asuma again to go walk through the park.

So it was of course, to Kurenai's severe anger and disappointment, when something went wrong.

She was literally 2 inches from Shizune's office when an enormous BOOM came from the other side. The air was suddenly filled with flashing red lights and automated panic, and the door in front of Kurenai flew open, to allow a coughing Tsunade and Shizune to stumble out.

Tsunade began yelling orders to the frantic Shinobi who were scuttling about the hall.

"You, lock down the front entrance! You, assemble any available ANBU! You!" She shouted, pointing at a shocked Kurenai. "You, you're in charge of stopping them! Whatever it is they want, YOU keep them from getting it, you hear?"

Kurenai was baffled. "Who?"

Tsunade groaned. "I DON'T KNOW! NOW STOP THOSE INTRUDERS!"

Not willing to jeopardize her paycheck, Kurenai did as she was told, and dashed into Tsunade's office.

There was a 4-foot hole in the ceiling, and rubble was scattered everywhere. But no intruders could be seen. Only the remains of what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit, and scraps of explosive tags. (NOOOOOOO! ICHIJO, HOW COULD U KILL MESOUSA AGAIN! NOOOOOOO! Heehee, go watch Pani Poni Dash! ignorant ones. Blessed, now I've got the theme song stuck in my head…O nami ban ban ban ban…)

Kurenai swore, and ran back into the hall. "It's nothing but a decoy! Spread out and protect anything of value! Alert the Chuunin that they have to evacuate the civilians!"

**Meanwhile…**

Tenny and Moegi restrained giggles as they crouched in the air duct. So far, their plan was working well. Moegi checked her watch. "5…4…3…2…1.." Another set of BOOMS indicated that the next set of exploding tags had gone off, along with some automated Genjutsu of the few Akatsuki members the kids had seen on WANTED posters. Tenny could barely keep from bursting out laughing at the panic that could be heard.

Moegi grinned. "C'mon Metal Doll, we have to get to the cafeteria wing before Udon sets fire to the Kite house!"

**Meanwhile… YET AGAIN…**

Konahamaru scattered another set of Makibishi using the chakra wire net Moegi had rigged up. Distracting all those idiotic chuunin and unobservant ANBU would be easy for a little while, but they'd certainly be out of luck if any Hyuugas showed up. However, these distractions had a limited time usage, as Udon had explained, so at some point it would be up to their stealth to keep them from getting caught.

Still… Konahamaru was starting to like watching all the chaos. He grinned, and released another volley of toy kunai from their hiding place on the ceiling.

**Meanwhile… () ()**

Shikamaru was lounging in his backyard, as he could be seen doing on many a sunny day off. Shikamaru was a very catlike person-if he was going to lie around, it had to be in a sunny spot. So as he slept in his hammock, he found himself building up a tan, as usual. He brushed this fact aside however, in favor of a more interesting train of thought.

Ever since he told Neji the story of his childhood friend ( a story which neither Choji nor himself had ever told anyone who didn't already know) he had been thinking about Sorako more and more, which disturbed him. After the incident, Shikamaru had been over thinking the whole thing, and had almost convinced himself to run away to Kumogakure to bring her back himself, until his father had told him that it would be a lot less painful in the long run if he just didn't think about it. _"You're just too smart for this Shikamaru… it'll kill you if you keep going over every detail in you head. Try to let it go… just try, alright?"_

And he had tried. And it had worked.

Until he dredged the damn thing up again.

Now he was revisiting the whole scenario again, and while a little voice in the back of his head begged him not to do this to himself, he just couldn't stop.

He felt like there was a part of it he just wasn't getting, that part of the answer was just under his nose and he had completely overlooked it.

It was like looking at a Shogi board, and coming up with the perfect move-and then hesitating, because you get the feeling that there's a piece on that board that got away from you at some point, and now you can't seem to place where it's been and where it could be headed, or even which piece it is.

Shikamaru hated it. Sighing, his brain worked its way through what he remembered about Sorako's appearance.

Left eye bright green, right eye deep cerulean, hair down past her shoulders, usually in braids unless it was a special occasion-

Shikamaru paused.

On holidays, or when taking Sorako to a party or ceremony, Gina had always put her daughter's hair in twin buns similar to her own, but without intricate little braids woven in.

Shikamaru bit his lip. Yes, he could think of one other person who wore her hair in buns…

A wild idea or two fell in to Shikamaru's mind, followed by a few more that all went through different scenarios, all of which ended in the same way… but he had no way to prove any of them,- unless of course…

He shot up off the hammock, almost flipping it over.

He ran into the kitchen and posted a note on the bulletin board in case anyone wanted to know where he was.

_Oto/Oka/Oba-san,_

_Going to ANBU and Jounin record rooms to look some things up. Then going to Sasuke's house. I'll be home in time for dinner at the Akimichi's-better yet I'll meet you there. Tell Chouji that it's about Namirin if I'm late._

_-Shikamaru_

_PS: Oto-san, I hope you don't mind, but I stole your key to the record rooms. I'll bring it back at dinner._

**Back on Memory Lane…**

Neji was receiving various image snippets of things that he'd forgotten, that had happened after the fateful encounter. He quickly relived his first days at the academy, where Tenten had been in his class. He'd never really talked to her, played with her, or practiced with her during school, because she did those things with Shikamaru and Choji (when they weren't getting into trouble, or when she wasn't arguing with Ino and Sakura over how much a Kunoichi ought to worry about things like appearances or romance, as if she was one to talk). But many times, she would sneak into the Hyuuga compound during the night, and that's when they would play, often sparring at random intervals. Neji also got to quickly experience getting caught by his father and several of his elders, but they all seemed not only amused, but pleased, probably because sparring with Tenny in the dark was honing his byakugan skills. Hinata had even caught them at it once, and had joined in on the little melee. After that, she met them often, and sometimes they could have sworn that little baby Hanabi was watching from her crib.

But then the snippets of memory dropped him abruptly into another full flashback.

It was nighttime in the Hyuuga compound, and for once little Neji had gone to bed at a reasonable hour. Neji frowned when he saw the seal on his younger self's exposed forehead, but at least it gave him a sense of time. This event took place a few years after the first one.

Everything seemed still though, and Neji began to wonder if anything was going to happen in this particular flashback, until Little Neji's door sprang open, and a younger Aiko sprang through.

"_Wake up imouto! WAKE UP! HINATA-SAMA's GONE!"  
_

Neji's ear's pricked up. Why was he reliving this night? As far as he's known, he'd slept right through Hinata's kidnapping, although he'd never been chastised for it, which made little sense.

Little Neji was up and out into the hallway with his cousin as fast as a frightened cheetah, and Neji floated along as Aiko quickly explained the manner.

"_Kaeade-chan was wandering the halls near Hinata-sama's room, and she saw the whole thing with her Byakugan! Some guy picked her right up out of her room and ran off, but we've activated the chakra traps, so it'll take him longer to get out than it did for him to get in. Everyone's being woken up, so stay sharp!"_ Little Neji was one step ahead of her, his Byakugan blazing even fiercer than his cousin's.

Within minutes, half of the clan had joined them in leaping though the forest around the house, dodging every single trap and following the enemy's tracks, until they reached the East end of the main path, where Hiashi was standing.

The group froze.

Hinata was leaning against the wall, seemingly unharmed, but before Hiashi was a corpse with a very familiar face.

Hiashi spoke calmly but briskly. _"The Kumo-nin have betrayed us, as is clear. You-" _he began pointing at the Branch Clan members who stood closest to the front of the pack of sharp-nerved ninja_. "Take the Raikage to the morgue. You, go to Hokage tower and tell Sarutobi to sound the alarms. And YOU," _here he pointed at the largest group of Hyuugas_, "Go and alert the other clans. They may already have been attacked, so help them out. And make sure that all their clan heirs are safe! That seems to be the main target!" _Hiashi held a team headset mic in his hand, so there was no doubt in anyone's mind how he'd discovered this.

"_Which clans should we assist? Konoha has many old lineages, sir."_

"_Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Mizuhoshi, Kanayama-"_

With each name listed, several ninja lept off in the correct direction, and Little Neji did not hesistate to leave one of his confused relatives in the dust when the Kanayama's were called.

(sigh) geez, this is taking too long. **After this, last chapter PART 2 and then an epilogue.** Sound good? Hope so, cuz I can't take much more of these damn plot bunnies that're trying to make me write other stuff…

**Next Time: More Shika, Neji flashbacks, mischief in Hokage tower, startling realizations and… a lot of running. For a more generic description, read the NEXT TIME that tells about both parts of RACE TO THE HORIZON. **

**TTYLN!**


	9. Race to the Horizon of our memories

OK, Time Out! I take back what I said….. this isn't the last chapter! I just thought up a great new ending (that makes much more sense than the one I had planned…) So c'mon everybody! Let's all whistle "Twisted Nerve" to celebrate, ne? (Kidding….) **However, for posterity of my records, I am not going to edit any ANs or NTs from earlier chapters. I hope this does not ruin anyone's day. **

I need time management. That's my excuse. Yes, I am here for the flaming, but I trust you won't.

Chapter 9: Race to the Horizon, Part 2!

Aiko sighed again as she checked her wall clock. "Geez Neji, it's already 2:30! How many more flashbacks is this going to take? Hanabi already went home…" She sighed again and tried once again to reabsorb herself in yet another pathetic adult romance meant for lonely, sour housewives who think they deserve better than what they have but don't make any effort to receive it. But her eyes kept wandering back to sleeping Neji, who couldn't seem to hold still for very long, twitching and mumbling every few minutes. Aiko's eyes seemed pained to watch him, and it seemed that she was questioning her decision to help him.

………………………;……………;…………………………………..;……………….

"Are you sure that's it? This is what we're looking for?"

Moegi nodded. "I'm positive. This is it. The scroll." She and Tenny were crouched in the corner of a dusty room which was filled with crumbling wooden racks containing scrolls of all shapes and sizes. Behind them, the door lay on the floor, blown off its hinges by a well planted sonic bomb. Outside, the kite house was in a blaze and the birds themselves, although uncharred, were none too happy, and were dive-bombing unsuspecting pedestrians in rage. "Udon and Konahamaru should be breaking off in a second, and we'll meet them in the graveyard. For now though, we have to lie low here."

Tenny wrinkled her nose. "In this smelly old basement? I don't see why."

Moegi hummed a bit as she appraised the room. "I see your point. It's actually probably not too smart to just sit here; after all, if we're going to steal the thing, we may as well just do it and hide somewhere less incriminating."

Tenny grinned. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find someplace fun!"

**-----Meanwhile-----**

Neji watched intently as his younger self ran alongside and older chuunin, through the woods to the house of Kanayama, heirs to the weapon sealing and control techniques of the Rain Village. Little Neji had trouble keeping up, but put his very best foot foreward, and so he managed to arrive at the house just a step after the chuunin. The sight was like a horrible piece of art; the building was burning, smoke rising up to the dense canopy of the forest, smoldering leaves, letting embers fall to the ground that was smattered with all sorts of weapons and scraps of paper, all wrapped around the image of Gina Kanayama, impaled on the sword of the blindfolded angel who stood in stone in front of the house.

The chuunin scanned for any traps or enemies quickly before removing Gina, and covering her with his jacket before charging into the flames. Little Neji's anger was still at bay while he kept the path out of the house clear with water jutsu, but when the older boy walked out and began dousing the flames with more powerful waves than Little Neji achieved, the silence deafened his reason.

"…_..Where's Ten….. where's Sorako?"_

Neji's face was a grim mask as he watched the boy shake his head, and Little Neji's eyes seemed to cloud over, before he bolted off.

"_Tenny! Tenny, where are you?"_ The forest seemed to encroach him as he ran, the house fading into the branches behind him.

The older boy knew it would do no good to follow; he turned and went back to report to the Hokage.

Little Neji meanwhile, was dashing through the woods, searching desperately for some sort of trail to follow. Sorako had to have gotten out… she was too smart to stay in a burning house, especially if she knew they were under attack. She would've left….

He scanned the ground, uselessly. There was nothing there. No trail but the one he was leaving. Tears welled up and spilled down his face, as he turned his face to the sky, scanning the stars for some encouragement.

Neji watched his younger self's face light up as he stared up. Following his line of sight, he saw the dense tree branches that canopied the forest floor. _"That's it…" _The stroke of genius was not awed upon for long, as the young ninja leapt into the higher levels of the forest to follow the trail of an unknown man across the branches of the forest before it faded.

Tenny and Moegi walked calmly through town, mostly empty as people crept out of hiding, reassured by the shinobi that the danger they had perceived was actually just a school-level prank. No one had any reason to suspect the two girls; they carried not a scroll between them. Rather, they sauntered smartly down the street, swinging a large stuffed panda between their hands. Moegi's talent for genjutsu made her a huge asset in group work at the Acadamy, and her inventiveness meant that half the time no one could tell whether she had transformed something incriminating into a more abstract disguise, or if she just relished in carrying weird things around with her. The panda was no exception.

"We've got about 15 minutes to waste," Moegi pondered, "What should we do?"

Tenny sighed. "Well, I think that coffee is wearing off…. All that running sure burns energy. How about a smoothie? A little sugar would hit the spot." This prompted a pause, and a jingling of change as Moegi counted her coins.

"Well, we could split a small, if you want… but we should get it at Minaman's, theirs has added vitamins."

Tenny frowned, and paused as Tenten's muttering insider her head became more pronounced. _" Destroyed…. He burned it all… and he…. HIT…. Neji! You can't do that… it's…. no… my eyes…. Tsunade-sama… it's me…" _

Moegi raised her eyebrows curiously. "You ok, Tenny? You look distracted."

Tenny forced back the sound of Tenten's haunted voice, and smiled as she turned back to Moegi. "It's nothing….. nothing at all…"

_At Konohagakure Records Department…_

Shikmaru poked his head in through a floorboard, peeking to see that no one was there. Climbing up and brushing off the dust, he scanned for the Jonin mission archives, spotting them along the far wall.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was doing this… the trail he was following went cold very fast after he fancied that he'd discovered it. Just because the powers that be thought it funny to make Tenten the new kid at the Acadamy only a few weeks after Nami's disappearance didn't mean that she was the same person. It was probably just one of his ancestors having a laugh up in the afterlife. A dumb coincidence that they kind of looked the same.

When he saw her in the hall, he'd run up and almost tackled her trying to get a better look, to see if his friend was really home. But no, it was just a look alike. Just Tenten, a new addition to a different class. He'd felt like a fool.

Tenten had two plain, brown eyes; Sorako had one green, one blue. Tenten always wore two plain buns in her hair, while Sorako's hair was usually down or in a pigtail formation. She considered plain buns to be a bit dowdy, since her mother always put her daughter's hair in hundreds of little braids, and then pinned them in two swirling buns, rife with little twists and curls like a celtic knot. And, something he'd discovered while listening to jonin discuss the incident, Sorako (if she were even alive) should have a long scar on her face. The scene of a scuffle was discovered the day after Sorako's disappearance, suggesting that she'd fought with her kidnapper (or killer). When the blood splatter patterns were analyzed by investigative jonin, it was determined that the blood was hers, and from a pronounced facial laceration.

Tenten's face was flawless.

So Shikamaru had considered her a coincidence, and had thought no more of Nami. But now he had nagging suspicions. Ones that could only be satiated by some off-limits records.

File: Konoha no Tsunade

Shikamaru felt no guilt for sneaking through records like this. He had done similar things before, and never got caught.

So what if he was reading Tsunade's personal file from back in the day?

After Dan's death, she and Shizune had left Konoha, but returned several years later. They had left again about four years later, and didn't come back until Naruto and Jiraiya found them. During their four year stint, they had taken on Jonin level missions, refusing to take any ANBU ones, although Tsunade was certainly capable. He scanned the various missions, both boring and extraordinary, until he found what he sought.

"Mission #31456783

Codename: Cloud Clan Theft

Individual Status: Kunoichi sent as part of a 14 man squad to pursue 7 members of the Cloud Nin raiding party into the forest of training ground #16, through which a path to the border opens.

Outcome: Leader of the squadron taken down by Kunoichi; Kanayama hostage recovered with injury to mind and appearance by chakra alteration.

Post Status: Spent 2 ½ weeks rehabilitating Kanayama hostage; Chakra alteration not undone for fear of damage to mind, and for rehabilitation purposes. Kanayama given new paperwork, including full ID and records (See original records as APPENDIX B [Moved to Storage Facility Beta) and made a ward of the Ninja Training Dept.

Personal Notes by Subject:

Traitor's body burned in woods

Kanayama Sorako given new ID as "Tenten"

(Last words before completion of the 'Mausoleum Dial': "Ten…… I'm Ten….." [in response to querie of identification, taken as meaning of a name rather than a number, retained as new ID)

For information on 'Mausoleum Dial', see APPENDIX C"

Shikamaru could have lept for joy, as he read through the third appendix, which put all the pieces of the puzzle into place. He'd been right; he hadn't overthought a thing. He made a mental note to encourage his children to do a lot of snooping when he was older; the advantages outweighed the danger.

_Inside Neji's head…_

Neji was enraptured as he watched his younger self continue on his odyssey to save Tenny, using his byakugan to follow the trail out of the woods and across the village square, abandoned by civilians as they hid in shelters to avoid the dangers lurking in the dead of night. As he jumped along hedges and crates the lined the road, a sound began to become clear on the air.

"_No, stop it! I'm staying here, I don't want to go to your stupid village!"_

Young Neji picked up speed at the sound of Tenny's voice, and broke out of a pile of boxes at the end of a valley into an open square, where Tenny was attempting to evade a man dressed in full night mission ninja attire, and a Cloud Village headband. Neji scowled at him as Little Neji leapt from the shadows, headbutting the man in the gut.

"_Neinei-chan! You came to rescue me!"_ A smile lit up Tenny's face, replacing the frown that had once accompanied the tears.

Little Neji would have returned her enthusiasm if he's had the energy, but he was watching the man stand up again with feral eyes. Tenny caught his drift and stood behind him in a defensive stance.

Watching, Neji knew that the two young cadets were no match for this full-grown Jonin. But their romantic stand made more sense than running, in this situation.

The man eyed them laughingly. He didn't say a word, he zipped foreward, swinging up with a kunai at little Neji's face and pushing foreward at Tenny with a senbon.

Little Neji dodged the blow and countered with a chakra covered punch to Ryuuji's gut, which prompted the man to redirect himself before he could reach Tenny. He knocked the punch away with a shuto hand, and brought little Neji flying into the air with a kick to the chest. He whirled on Tenny then, who already had a kunai in hand, with which she caught him in the arm before dodging around him to help little Neji up.

Neji was impresses at their teamwork, which was helped by their speed. At their height, their metabolism gave them quick feet. But their combat abilities were limited, and they were clearly tiring quickly.

Little Neji grimaced as he stood, but then charged disarmingly. Ryuuji was faster however, and grabbed Neji by the throat, lifting him into the air. He grinned at him haughtily.

"_So are you the little prince? How sweet."_ He whipped a dagger out from his belt, and would have gutted little Neji with it if Tenny hadn't bit into his leg from behind with the senbon that he'd dropped from his belt as he turned about.

With a groan, he dropped Little Neji and whirled on Tenny, tearing a kunai across the left side of her face, and kicking her against a storefront. Turning to drop-kick little Neji to ensure he wouldn't get up, he sped towards Tenny, forming handsigns as he went.

"_Hidden Genjutsu Seal Art: Mausoleum Dial!"_ he followed up this cry by striking Tenny in the middle of the forehead with his palm, from which a black seal ripped across her forehead. She screamed in agony and covered her eyes, collapsing as she whimpered in pain.

Ryuuji scooped her up, grinning victoriously_. "Don't be sad sweetie,"_ he whispered in venomous tones, _"You don't need these ties to this silly village. You'll like Kumogakure much better."_

His face fell as he turned to see little Neji on his feet again, standing in an attacking stance, his face carved into rage. _"Put her down NOW!" _ His voice rang strong and clear across the plaza.

The Kumo-nin scowled, "I guess you need a little persuasion too, eh?" He redid the handsigns, with more difficulty as he held the sobbing Tenny under one arm, and then blasted foreword with great force, powered by chakra to his feet. Little Neji cart wheeled out of the path of the man's outstretched palm, but it still grazed him, causing his legs to catch as he fell to the pavement.

The seal spread across half of little Neji's head, breaking his vision up as a splitting headache tore through his senses. He couldn't stand; the pain was too debilitating. So he watched in horror as Tenny disappeared from sight, shrieking as she went.

"_Noooooo! I wanna stay with Neinei-chan! Noooo! Neinei! Please don't go! Wait for me Neinei!"_

The scene was beginning to blend and blur as Tenny's voice faded out. The last thing he saw was a group of Leaf Nin pursue Ryuuji down the street, with one of them stopping to form quick handsigns to counteract the botched jutsu as it ripped through young Neji's mind.

"Neji! Wake up already! Shizune doesn't have all day!"

Neji's slow shift back to reality was hastened by the sound of Shizune fretting behind Aiko. He sat up slowly, letting the blood filter back to his head before he opened his eyes fully.

"Aiko, your jutsu was successful. I remember everything I need to know, although I'm a little confused on a few details."

Shizune scuttled foreword nervously, shuffling her hands together in a clear indication that she was in a hurry. "Neji! Listen, I have to get back before Tsunade notices me, but you have to know this!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Has Tenny caused some trouble?"

Shizune twitched a bit. "Well, maybe, we don't really know who did all those pranks, but… that's not important right now! What is important is that Tsunade didn't give you all the details of the jutsu! It's very important that you listen to me!"

Neji sat up straighter and listening intently, prompting her to continue with a nod.

She took a deep breath and began. "Ok, well, you know that the jutsu is supposed to wear off tomorrow when the sun rises. But that's not so easy. See, Tenten's mind has been divided into two separate entities now; Tenten and Tenny, who is like a copy of Tenten's five-year-old self. But one body can't house two minds, it's too stressful. So they push each other back and forth. At night, Tenten has control, because Tenny is sleeping. But during the day, Tenny forces Tenten to the back of the mind, hypothetically miring her in old memories or thoughts to keep her from taking control away from Tenny. But Tenny is getting stronger. At the end of the 3 days and nights, only one mind can remain. Tenny is getting more and more powerful, and unless she's stopped, she'll erase Tenten's persona from the body."

Neji nodded calmly, hiding his worry beneath layers of practiced indifference. Aiko just stood in the corner, dumbfounded. "So what do I have to do?"

Shizune took another deep breath. "You have to convince Tenny to give Tenten control of the body. Only someone close to both girls can do this, so you're going to have to compromise with her. Maybe even trick her. But by sunup, whoever has control keeps it, and the other is pushed permanently into the memories. So you need to find Tenny and convince her to let Tenten have the body. The body automatically will change shape to match the one who has control, so whoever has the body when the sun comes up will get the form they're used to no problem." Breathing very deeply to keep from panicking, Shizune scooted towards the door. "I have to go now before Tsunade catches me. She didn't want you to know, because she thought that if you tried to talk to Tenny about it, she'd have a tantrum and hurt Tenten. But-well, I gotta go!" She sped out the door before she finished her sentence.

Neji stood up quickly and followed her, leaving Aiko to sigh. "Why is everyone so confusing?"

-

Konahamaru and Udon landed at the girl's feet in the Old Honors Graveyard on Konoha's Northeast side. They were slurping down the last of a strawberry kiwi smoothie, and leaning leisurely on the scroll "What took you so long, boys?" Moegi grinned deviously.

The boys smirked. "Looks like you girls did pretty good. Shall we begin training then?"

Tenny broke out in giggles. "Yeah, yeah! I wanna know what the scroll's for! What's in it!"

Moegi smiled, "It's Boss Naruto's Signature move, the Kage no Bunshin Jutsu! We're going to learn it to! I'm the only one of us who can do a shadow clone, but Naruto skipped right over it for this Jutsu! So we've got to learn it to, to be great shinobi too!" With that, she twirled the scroll open with a flourish.

A crow cackled overhead as the kids stared, speechless, at the complexity of the scroll.

Konahamaru's rage ruined the quiet depression. "WHAT'S THIS! WE MUST'VE STOLEN THE WRONG ONE! NARUTO COULD NEVER'VE LEARNED THIS! IT'S TOO COMPLICATED!"

Udon sighed. "Maybe we should try practicing transformation instead…" He was interrupted by a rustle in the trees, and a light tapping as the shadow of Hyuuga no Neji carried itself to the ground, acting as a cushion for Neji himself.

Tenny was quite happy with the sudden turn of events. "Neinei-chan! You're back!" She dashed foreword and hugged him around the waist.

"Tenny. I need a favor from you." His serious tone attracted suspicion from the young lady.

"Hmm? Whatcha need, Neinei-chan?"

He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed. "I know that you've been pushing back the voice in your head, to keep her away so you can keep having fun. But you have to stop now. You need to let Tenten have her body back."

Tenny backed up and pouted. "Why should I? This is my body, not some dumb stranger's! You can't make me do it! Why should I do that; it's as bad as going to sleep forever! I'm not going to just sit around in my head while she has all the fun! It's not fair!" She burst into crocodile tears then, and Moegi ran forward to comfort her.

Neji didn't fall for it. "What could I do to convince you to let Tenten have her body back? It can wait until later tonight. What could I do?"

Tenny yelled from between her fingers, "Nothing! You're just a big meanie! You're not my fiancée anymore, I don't need you! I want MY Neinei-chan!"

Neji caught a flying bit of genius then, and flashed a quick handsign. "Art of Transformation…"

Tenny looked up at the cue of the burst of smoke that erupted from Neji's position. The gentle spring breeze rustled, pulling the smokey curtain aside. Her eyes widened, forgetting their tears in elation.

"NEINEI-CHAN! YOU CAME BACK!" She was forward in an instant, dancing about in her young love's arms.

Neji (brought to a smaller scale, thanks to a well-practiced transformation) smiled at her, hugging her back. "Don't worry about Neji; he's just a little frustrated. He really likes Tenten you know."

Tenny looked at him innocently. "You mean the way I like you?"

Neji threw all reservation to the wind. "Yeah, like that. So do you think maybe, just maybe you could let him see her tomorrow, when the sun comes up?"

Tenny smiled. "Sure Neinei, anything for you. But you have to keep your promise."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She grinned devilishly. "I want to get married! Tonight!"

Neji choked, knowing he had to consent. He nodded stiffly, feeling very, VERY embarrassed.

Konahamaru and Udon were shocked. "You can't do that! She'll walk all over you! Marriage is worse than torture by enemy ninja!"

Their cries were stifled by Moegi, as she chattered about the decorations they would need.

Ok, that's over. I won't change any more plot ideas. One more chapter will REALLY put this at an end. Fear not!

Next Time: Wedding bells are a ringing…. And the Kanayama legacy is reborn and freed of its frumpy costume. XD


End file.
